The Apple That Fell Far From The Tree
by lilbrig01
Summary: Evie's little sister had different friends on the isle than she did, but she is very much like a little sister to all of Evie's friends. How was Lola's life on the isle? How about after the isle? What about when she has to go back to it? Will her friends forgive her? Will the love of her life she left behind forgive her? Does she want him too? Does she have a new love? Find out.
1. Meeting the Crew

"Lola, you are just too young to hang out with me and my friends. I mean we're 9 and you are only 8. It's better you find friends your own age." I frown at my sister's words and I reply, "But Evie I don't want to stay here alone. I'm scared to be alone." She rolls her eyes and says, "You are a villain's kid, the evil queen's daughter, and we live on the isle of the lost, get over it." Before I can respond there is a knock on the door. I walk over to answer it while Evie gets her stuff together.

When I open the door I see Mal, Jay and Carlos on the other side. Mal smirks and say, "Is Evie ready?" I nod while keeping my head down. I step aside and let them in. Jay sees my sad face and says, "Hey cheer up kiddo one day we'll take you out to cause some trouble with us." I nod sadly and he gives me a quick hug. Mal and her crew even at a young age are truly one of the most fearsome on the isle and it's not that they don't like me, it's just that they are protective of me. I'm a little sister to them and I know it. Even as young as we are I know they won't let me come out with them when I get older, because they know I can't hang with them. Mom worries about me all the time because I just don't have the evil in me like her and Evie do and she doesn't understand how. They hope I'll grow into it, but we all know I won't Mal and them are evil no doubt about that, but they have this compassion that only I see when I'm in trouble and I need help.

I love them, but Evie is right I need to find my own friends, because I will always be a little sister to Her and her friends and it's hard to have fun when people are so worried about you, not that they would ever show it to me or anyone else. Evie comes to me and gives me a big hug as she says, "You will be fine little sister. If you need us you know how to find us." When Evie pulls away Mal pats me on the shoulder and says, "You're evil Lola embrace it and forget the stupid fear." I nod and she walks off. Carlos, who is only a couple of months older than me, hugs me and says, "You will be fine Lola, just take deep breaths if you start to panic and come find us if something is wrong." I nod and tell him, "Thank you Carlos." He nods and follows Evie and Mal out the door. Jay stops to give me another quick hug and says, "I know you are not as defenseless as you seem. Get out there and find your own adventure. You know where we are if you need us." I nod and before I can utter a single word to him, he too is out the door.

I sigh and look up at one of the many mirrors we keep in our house. I look different compared to my family I guess. I have midnight black curly hair, porcelain skin, Ruby red lips, and striking purple eyes. My name is actually Lola Violet, mom thought about naming me just violet for my eyes, but liked Lola better, however she just couldn't leave out Violet. Mom drank some kind of potion when she pregnant with me that was supposed to make her younger and more beautiful, but all it really did was change me somehow. After staring at myself for a while, family trait I guess, I decide to do what Jay told me to do. Go out and find my own adventure. With that decided I grab my black leather coat. I'm a fashionista like Evie, but unlike her I don't have a signature color I tend to jump around today I'm in a green dress with black boots and my black leather jacket.

I decide to venture off from where Mal and her friends go and go to a different part of the island. I'm getting to the part of the isle where a lot of pirates run wild and it's really exciting. I've always been amazed by pirates, but I've never had the courage to even approach one. I come across Ursula's fish & chips, it looks like an interesting enough place to start my adventure. As I make my way over some guy bumps into me and knocks me to the ground. He says, "Get out of the way. Geez." I look up and say, "Sorry," before I can stop myself. I'm not a mean person, but when you live here you have to at least pretend to be or else you could be in big trouble. The guy looks at me in a questioning way for a minute then shrugs.

As I stand he says, "You're weird. I like you. Hi, I'm Gil son of Gaston." I smile slightly and say quieter then I meant to, "Hello, I'm Lola daughter of the evil queen." His eyes widen as he says, "I thought Evie was the daughter of the evil queen." I sigh and say softly, "She is, she is also my sister." He looks shocked again as he says, "Oh, oh, oh you have to meet Uma! She'll want to know this." I look at him strangely, but let him drag me into Ursula's anyway. When went it in it wasn't too bad of a place, not for the isle anyway. There was a girl barely older than myself handing out trays of food. Gil rushed over to her yelling, "Uma! Uma! Uma!" She turned to him with a glare and says, "What Gil? Stop screaming!" He came to a halt causing me to slam into him. He says, "Uma this is the evil queen's other daughter and Evie's sister! She's here on her own."

Uma looks very interested by that information which cannot be good. I may be the nice one, but I still know how to lie. Mal taught me how, so I'm pretty good at it. Uma says, "Well hello. What's your name?" I hesitantly say, "Lola." She smirks and says, "Hi there Lola. What are you doing so far away from your friends?" And there it is. She is probably one of the many people who were deemed not bad enough to be in their crew and she thinks she's found her pay back. I shrug and say, "I don't have friends. I'm too nice to be in Mal's crew with Evie, so I'm always told to stay home when she leaves with them." I didn't really lie they aren't my friends more like annoying older siblings. Uma nods she still looks intrigued, but now I'm not sure why. Another boy walks up to us holding a hook in his hand and I know instantly who he is.

There is talk all over the isle about Harry hook. Even at only 9 he is a definitely not a pirate you want to mess with. Harry says, "Who's this?" Uma says, "This is Lola, the evil queen's other daughter. Lola this is Harry hook and as you heard Gil loudly say, I'm Uma." I nod and say, "Nice to meet you." She smirks at me and says, "I can tell why they think you are so nice. We'll have to toughen you up a bit, but how would you like to join our crew?" I looked at them curiously. Well I am fascinated by pirates, I do need my own friends, and I find these three pretty interesting. I say, "Ok, but I am so not dressing like a pirate." She rolls her eyes and asks, "Really?" I say, "I'm the evil queen's daughter. She would kill me if I did that." She nods and says, "Fine. Welcome to the crew." Gil starts jumping up and down as he says, "Yay! We get to keep you!" When he calms down he says, "Just don't call Uma shrimpy. Mal has everyone calling her that she doesn't like it." Uma screams, "Gil!" He looks at her confused as he says, "What?"

Harry rolls his eyes as the two begin to fight. He comes over to me and says, "So what's a princess like ya doin around pirates like us?" I smile and tell him, "My sister said I had to make my own friends, so I picked a place to look on a different part of the isle then they frequent." He nods and says, "'Interesting choice. Did you know there were pirates on this part." I nod and say, "Yes." He smirks and says, "Ahh, ye were looking for pirates weren't ya little love?" I nod my head, but keep my face down so he doesn't see me blush. He puts his hand under my chin and pushes up until we are making eye contact and says, "Don' worry princess, ye secret is safe with me."

Gil and Uma finally stop fighting and I sit around talking to the three for quite some time. Their just like the rest of us, they want to make their parents pride of them, but can't do it while they are on the isle of the lost. I resent being here sometimes. I didn't do anything wrong my mom did, but I'm being punished just the same as her. I like Gil, Uma, and especially Harry. Harry is the oldest in the group and then Uma followed by Gil and I would be the youngest. Harry is truly going to be a ruthless pirate no doubt about that, he's pretty close to that now, but he's smarter than he gets credit for. He observes everything around him and let's everyone underestimate him. Even Uma underestimates him and I think that's the way he wants it. He may be her second in command, but he could run this whole thing if he really wanted to.

I finally got them to tell me about the whole shrimpy thing. Apparently, Uma wanted to join Mal's crew, but wasn't bad enough like I suspected. I however would not have guessed the shrimpy nickname. Mal is better than that, I mean shrimpy? You can do better Mal. After a while I realized it was getting late and I needed to head back I said, "Well I need to head back I'll see you guys tomorrow." Uma nodded and said, "Be here by two 'o'clock." Gil says, "Bye Lola!" I smile and say, "Bye Gil." Harry says, "I'm heading out too. Let me walk ya out." He wasn't dismissed by Uma like I was, but I doubt she would ever really dismiss him. She may underestimate him, but she's not dumb she must know not to push him to hard. I nod my head and wait for him to grab his coat and hook.

Once we were out the door he says, "Might as well walk ya home too. Since I'm out." I was going to say he didn't have to, but it was dark and I didn't want to walk alone so I said, "Thank you Harry." He shrugs and says, "No problem princess. So, did ya have fun with the big bad pirates?" I smile softly and say, "I did. I really like you guys." He smirks and says, "Ye may be the only one princess." We make small talk for the rest of the walk and when we get to my place I stop him and say, "This is me. Thank you for walking me back Harry." He says, "My pleasure little love. I'll see ya tomorrow." He takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it and walks away.

When I walk inside I see Evie is already back. When she sees me she asks, "Where have you been?" So, I tell her about my day. When I finish she says, "Well I can't really tell you who to be friends with, but Uma is a little dramatic and desperate to prove Mal wrong. Gil is pretty dumb much like Gaston. Harry, well Harry is Uma's lap dog." That one I know is not true. Harry is way smarter than he lets anyone realize. I tell her, "I'll be careful, but I like them Evie." She nods and we go about the beauty rituals mom makes us do before bed.


	2. The Best or Worst Decision 5 Years Later

It seems like just I met Uma, Gil, and Harry, but really, it's been five years. Evie and her friends got tired of our parents and moved into this really cool spot on the isle. They offered me a spot there and I accepted without hesitation. There was no way I was staying with my mother alone! Uma, Harry, Gil and I are the best of friends. Uma still hates Mal, but knows she just isn't powerful enough to take her down so she just stays out of her way for now. Mal and them don't really think much about Uma and her crew, they know she is no threat to them, at the moment anyway. They don't care that I still hang out with them. They used to, but they backed off after I threw in their faces that it was their idea for me to make my own friends. Despite how cold she was when we met Uma is one of my best friends now, as was Gil, and Harry was so much more than that.

Even here on the Isle girls are bound to rebel out and fall for someone they shouldn't. For me it's falling for Harry Hook. My mother wants Evie and I to marry princes, not that there are any on the isle. Even if princes were on the isle they wouldn't be good enough because they wouldn't have castles with a mother in law wing and lots and lots of mirrors. Harry has no clue I like him as more than a friend and I want to keep it that way. I'm 13 now and he's 14 almost 15, what could he possible see in me? He's a ruthless pirate who does what he wants with no remorse. He also has a lot more experience than I do, not that he ever told me, but people on the isle talk. I'm just the quiet girl, who tries not to be too nice and tries to hide her crush that it feels like everyone can see. Uma and the boys definitely toughened me up, but I still have this niceness about they can't get rid of. It is not as bad as it was I can be fierce when I need to be, but I still care more than I should. Harry didn't want to change me though, he says he likes me the way I am and that I shouldn't change for anyone.

He did however teach me ways to defend myself, because being nice on the isle makes people think they can take advantage of you and he doesn't want that to happen to me. I can hand to hand fight, I can sword fight, and I can run fast if necessary. Uma got over trying to make me be as bad as them when she saw they I would step in and help if they need me. In fights with the other secondary gangs, if a shop owner gets to aggressive when they catch them stealing, how I help take care of them if their parents go too far or if they are injured in fights, and how I'm always there if they need me. But the kick back is all three are very protective of me, much like Mal's crew.

They let me fight and go with them when they pillage and plunder most of the time, but one of the three of them is usually always by my side. I think it's my destiny to be stuck with overprotective people because I can't seem to find a group who isn't that way when it comes to me. I can't complain I'm protective of them too. It took a while, but I got everyone to stop calling Uma shrimpy because I knew how much it upset her, even if she wouldn't say so. When I asked Mal to stop she just rolled her eyes and told me whatever. Gil my darling Gil everyone is so hard on him and calls him stupid, he's not stupid he's just a little ditzy. It takes him a little longer to pick things up, but he gets them eventually. Harry gets more and more ruthless every day and my feelings for him grow more and more every single day and I can't make them stop. I wish I could.

Right now, I'm heading over to Ursula's to meet up with my friends, Evie and her friends are already gone. I'm assuming to cause some mayhem. Today I'm wearing a black dress, I pretty much only wear dresses, a red leather jacket, with red leggings, and black boots. My hair is curled as usual, Evie taught me how to do my makeup so, I have on grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick. I kept pretty simple today. I also have on the necklace Harry got me for my thirteenth birthday. It's a silver chain with a silver princess charm on it. It's beautiful and I wear it every day.

Once I get to Ursula's I walk in and look around until I find Uma and the boys. They are sitting over by the tv as per usual. I walk up to them and say, "Hey guys." Uma says, "Hey girl." Gil says, "Hi Lola!" and Harry says, "Hello princess." I say, "What's up guys?" Uma says, "Gil and I are about to head out to run some errands for my mom. I'd ask you to come, but it'll be pretty boring, but I want to catch up with you later girl." I give her a simple nod as Gil whines, "Why do I have to go? Why can't Harry? I want to hang out with Lola!" Harry rolls his eyes and says, "Because I'm not an errand boy. Now go on Gil." They both get up and walk around the table to leave. Uma gives me a nod as she walks by and Gil gives me a quick hug before running after Uma. Gil screams over his shoulder, "Bye Lola!" I turn to Harry and ask, "Well I guess that leaves you and me." He smirks and says, "How would ya like to go on an adventure with me little love?" I look at him curiously before I say, "Sure. Lead the way." His smirk widens as he stands up and says, "Follow me."

We walk in silence for a while and I just follow him as he leads me to the docks. He gets into the row boat and helps me down into it. I know better than to ask questions when Harry takes me on adventures he never answers any of them. We row out a little ways and stop. It's kind of late in the day the sun is already setting, but usually on the isle we wouldn't really notice. Harry took us out far enough I can see Auradon and the sun setting. This must be as far out as we can go without hitting the barrier. I turn to Harry and say, "It's beautiful!" He looks at me with a smile not a smirk as he says, "Not as beautiful as ya little love."

That made me freeze in shock. He didn't just say that did he? I turned to him and asked, "What did you say?" He says, "I said it is not as beautiful as ya little love." I know I'm blushing bright red right now as I say, "You think I'm beautiful?" He takes my hand in his and says, "Ye are so beautiful princess, but not just on the outside, inside ya aren't like the rest of us. We are, as your sister and her friends like to say, rotten to the core. But ya aren't, where most of us care nothing for anyone, ya care for everyone even your horrible vain mother. Ye are so much different than everyone here and ya deserve so much better, but I am a selfish bastard and I want ya to myself. Ye can do so much better, but I want ya to be mine princess. Will you be me girl little love?"

I can't breathe, I can't speak, so I do the only thing I can manage I nod my head. He says, "Say it princess. I need ya to say it, but if you do you can't take it back. Ye will never be rid of me if ya say it now." I stop to think about it for a second I'd be stupid not to, that is a big threat and one not to be taken lightly. I know if I say yes, I will never be rid of him, we'll be together forever or he'll make me miserable forever if I try to leave. I know I should say no he is a ruthless pirate and this isn't a typical teen relationship there is no happy ending for me if we don't work out he'll make sure of it. After much thought I finally say, "Yes Harry, I will be yours." He smirks at me and says, "Oh little love you have no idea what you just got yourself into." His mouth crashes down on mine in my very first kiss and all rational thought leaves my mind, not that it was there to begin with. I'm not naïve I may not have done anything, but I know Harry has done everything. I just hope he goes at my pace.

He pulls back and says, "I want ya to know I'm going to do my best, but I'm a jealous, selfish, and possessive bastard. There will be times where I piss ya off and I'm sorry about that. But I will always be there for you and I will always take care of you. I may not be your prince charming, but I'll be your cunning pirate." I smile at him and say, "I'm not like Evie I prefer the cunning pirate over prince charming." He smirks at me as he says, "That's me girl."

I just giggle and lay my head on his shoulder as I ask, "Does anyone know you asked me this?" He nods and says, "Aye. Your sister, her friends, and our friends." I look at him curiously as I ask, "Why my sister?" He smirks, "I went and told her I was going to make ya mine. They all rather loudly told me no, that I wasn't good enough for ya, but I calmly informed them I wasn't asking. Jay and I wrestled around a bit, but after a while they realized they couldn't change my mind and they relented. Evie told me if I hurt ya she'd hurt me in even worse ways I couldn't imagine, Carlos said if I hurt ya he'd feed me to a pack of raid dogs, Mal said she would break every bone in me body then throw me to the sharks if I hurt ya, and Jay said I didn't want to know what he'd do to me, but he assures me they would never find me body. I'm glad they watch out for you like we do. Uma said it was about time when I told her and Gil said that now we get to keep you forever and ever."

I laugh at Gil's response and I say, "Well I told you they all treated me like a younger sibling so are you really surprised they didn't want their little sister with the big bad pirate?" He smirks at me as he says, "Oh big bad pirate? Is that what I am little love?" I smile softly and say, "To me you are Harry Hook the most ruthless and cunning pirate around, but you are also Harry Hook the boy I've had a crush on for years, the boy who wants me to be me not to be more evil or ruthless, the boy who likes how kind hearted I am, the boy who has always been there for me and protected me from everything including our friends, and the boy who holds me when I cry. You are so much more than everyone sees Harry, but I know you want it that way. You want them to underestimate you, you want them to think they know you when they don't have a clue. Not even Uma and Gil see all of you, but I do Harry. I see it all and it's part of why I care so much for you."

He smiles at me and says, "That's why I care for ya my little love, you see every part of me and stick around anyway. You know I fly under the radar, but you never pointed it out not even the first night we met and you saw it even the then. I mean it when I say I will never let ya go. You are stuck with me forever my little love. My sweet princess this isn't much like a fairytale, but I think we both prefer it that way." I nod and say, "You are my happy ending I'll deal with everything else in between as long as I'm with you." He pulls me close to him again and says, "I promise little love ye won't ever be rid of me." It's a threat and a promise we both know it. I sealed my fate, I now belong to Harry Hook and there is no changing my mind or taking it back, he'll make damn sure of that. This is either the best or worst decision I'll ever make. Only time will tell which one it will turn out to be.


	3. First Fight, First Love, First Time

Harry and I have been together for two years now and for the most part it's amazing, but he was definitely not lying when he said he was a possessive, selfish, and jealous bastard. If any guy besides Harry, Carlos, Jay or Gil try to flirt with me (not that my friends would flirt with me, besides to mess with Harry), or touch me, or even get to close for Harry's liking he deals with it. It will start simple with a glare, If that doesn't work he'll make some aggressive comments, and lord help you if that doesn't work because when he gets physical he makes a point you will not ever forget. He just got to the point where he won't freak over Carlos Jay and Gil touching me or being alone with me.

But I love the idiot. He's my cunning pirate and I'm his princess his little love and I wouldn't have it any other way. He has his flaws, but he kept ever promise he made me. He talks care of me, he watches out for me, and he is always there for me. We fight don't get me wrong and sometimes it gets bad. One fight in particular comes to mind. It happened about four months ago.

Flashback:

Currently I'm sitting with Uma going over some plans with her. She wants to get back at one of the other secondary gangs around here and she likes to bounce ideas off of me. I noticed the time and realize if I don't leave soon I'll be late to meet Jay. He and I like to spend time together plus he's helping get me in better shape, teaching me all his flips and stealing tricks, and helping me with my fighting skills. Harry teaches me too, but he holds back a lot and Jay doesn't. I tell Uma, "Hey Uma I'm going to head out, I think you have a solid plan and I believe it will work." She smiles and me and says, "Thanks Lola. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile back and say, "I'll see you then."

I go over to Harry who is sitting around with a bunch of the guys and say, "Harry my love I'm heading out." He stops talking and looks at me. He studies me for a second before he says, "Where ya heading off too little love?" I know better than to lie to him so I say, "I have to meet Jay." I see it happen instantly, the change in him. He's not my loving pirate right now. No, he's the infamous Harry Hook and he is not happy. He says, "The hell ya are princess. Ye are not hanging out with him alone." I roll my eyes and say, "That is not your choice to make. Jay is like a brother to me and you know that." His eyes are blazing as he stands up and says, "I don't care! Ye. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. Alone. With. Him." He is beyond pissed right now, now so am I.

I tell him, "I am too Harry get over it." That was the wrong thing to say and I knew it was as soon as the words left my mouth. He says, "Are ye seeing him behind me back princess? Because I meant what I fucking said ya will never be rid of me. You are mine!" I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I turn to him my own eyes blazing to match his as I say, "How dare you! How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! I love you, you jackass! I would never do that to you! And must you remind me of that every time we fight? I know I belong to you! I knew what I was getting into when I said yes to you! But Jay is my brother I live with him and my sister and all their friends! I cannot and will not stop hanging out with him or talking to him! So, I say again Get. Over. It."

He stands up so fast he throws his chair to the ground. His glare is harsh and if I wasn't so mad I would have been horrified to see it pointed at me. He says, "This is not a road ya want to go down princess." I match his glare and say, "Try me pirate." He says, "I will not let ya walk out that damn door!" I look at him and say, "You are not stopping me from seeing my family Hook!" By now we are toe to toe, matching glares, and I'd say we were eye to eye, but Harry is 6ft tall while I'm only 5ft 3in. But you get the point. Before either of us can say anything, Uma gets between us. She stands in front of me blocking me from Harry as she says, "Harry calm down. We can't ask her to stay away from her family. I know you and Jay have your problems, but right now you are taking them out on Lola and that isn't ok. She's my best friend and you are not going to tell her what the fuck to do. Back off now!"

I know this didn't help things, but I also know he wouldn't go against Uma in front of all these people, so he just glares, but takes a step back. Uma turns to me and says, "Go on he'll be cooled down by the time you see him again. Have fun with Jay and be careful." I nod and give her a quick hug and make my way out of Ursula's. As I'm heading out I run into Gil. I tell him, "Harry and I just had a massive fight. He didn't get his way and Uma broke it up taking my side. I'd avoid him and if you can't just agree with him, whatever he says. I'd hate for him to take his anger out on you." He smiles at me and says, "It'll be ok Lala. You'll make up." I smile at him sadly and say, "I hope so Gilly." We have stupid nicknames for each other, his for me is Lala and mine for him is Gilly. He called me Lala instead of Lola once and it stuck, he said I was pretty like a song so he thinks Lala works for me. Gil is like a child and stuff like this makes him happy so I'm all too willing to run with it for him.

I made my way over to meeting Jay and when I get there he can tell something is off. He asks, "What's wrong Lola?" I keep it simple if I give away too much he'll hurt Harry and I don't want that. I say, "Harry and I got into a fight. I know we'll make up it just always sucks to fight with him." He nods and says, "I'm sure you guys will make up pretty fast. You usually do. Come let's go do some sparring and stealing I'm sure that will cheer you up. And if you want I'll even go beat him up to cheer you up." I smile at him and say, "Thank you Jay." He smiles back and says, "That's what I'm here for Lola." I smile at him and we begin our training. Running with Jay is so much fun and so freeing. It's pretty cool getting to help him stock his dad's store. Plus improving my fighting skills is always nice.

I had a blast with Jay. He cheered me right up and for a while the fight with Harry was forgotten. That is until we got back to where we were living and leaning there under the sign was Harry. Jay turned to me and asked, "You want me to stay with you?" I sigh and tell him, "No, Uma kind interrupted us. We need to have this out now." He nods and kisses my forehead. He throws the rock and hits the sign to let him in. As he starts to head upstairs he stops to say to Harry, "We may have our problems Hook, but that is my little sister. I don't know what you fought about, but if you hurt and my promise I made all those years ago will come true. They will never find your damn body." Harry nods and says, "Aye." Jay nods and continues to upstairs.

Harry and I stand there in silence for a while before he finally sighs. He says, "I won't say I'm sorry little love. Ye know I'm not built that way, but I hate that the first time you told me ya loved me was in a fight and I don't think ya even realized you said it." I froze hearing that. He's right I didn't even realized I had said it. I was just so mad and all my feeling bubbled out. He continues, "I love ya Lola. So, fucking much and the thought of losing ya fucking terrifies me. And I hate that, but ye are everything to me and I don't want to fuck this up. So little love I promise I won't try to keep ya from your family just be patient with me. I'm still working out how to do this." I smile softly at him and say, "I love you Harry Hook and I will always be patient with you. As you like to remind me time and time again I belong to you. Though maybe saying I belong with you might be a little less creepy." He smirks and tells me, "Call it creepy all ya want ya still belong to me and I belong to you." I smile and say, "I guess I can live with that."

End Flashback

That night Harry and I got a lot of firsts out of the way, but not the big one. I am saving that one for a special night. Tonight, actually our two-year anniversary. I'm fifteen now which may seem young, but Harry and I are forever or I'm forever alone. Evie, Mal, and Uma all know and they have all given me advice. Evie told me not to rush it just go with it and not to be scared, she also made me a special outfit to wear. It's a red tight dress, black leather leggings, black heeled boots with red chains and matching black and red undergarments. Plus, my black leather jacket means I'll be wearing all his colors tonight, and he'll love that. And I'm still always wearing the necklace he got me for my thirteenth birthday. The thief stole it and got an H engraved on it for my fourteenth birthday. Mal told me to be careful and not let him to pressure me if I decide to change my mind. Uma said to do what made me happy, but that she'd help Evie and Mal kill him if he was pressuring me. Which he really isn't I've kind of set the pace for us and he's been ok with that.

Right now, I'm staring at my makeup trying to figure out what in the world I'm going to do with it. I hear laughing and turn to see Evie and Mal walking into the room. I say, "Evie I need help! I don't know what to do with my hair and makeup!" She smiles softly at me and says, "I'll help you get ready just calm down little sister." I smile at her shyly and say, "Thank you Evie." Mal rolls her eyes and says, "I guess I can paint your nails while she does your makeup or something." I say, "Thank you Mal!" She rolls her eyes with a smile and says, "Whatever." With that they got to work. Usually we would have gone to little Dizzy for help, but she had something going on tonight with her family. In no time at all I was ready to go. Evie did a smoky eye trick on me with black, silver and red eyeshadow, I had on black eyeliner, black mascara, some pink blush, and of course red lipstick. Mal painted my nails black which is perfect and Evie straightened my hair to have a bit of a change. After I finished getting dressed Jay and Carlos walked in. Carlos said, "Woah Lola you look beautiful!" Jay nods and says, "You look great." I smile and say, "Thank you guys!" They have no idea what I have planned with Harry and I plan to keep it that way, they are so over protective. I make quick work of giving them all hugs, before I hurry out the door to meet Harry for our surprise anniversary adventure.

When I get to the docks this time instead of getting on to a little row boat I see him waiting on Uma's ship. Uma and Harry managed to get it, I'm not sure how and I'm very sure I don't want to know how they got it. He comes to the edge of the ship and helps me on board. There is a table with some food and a candle on it in the middle of the ship and I'm pretty touched with all the effort he put in and the help I'm sure he got from everyone in the crew. He makes me do a little spin looking at my outfit as he says, "Oh little love I do so love it when ye wear my colors." He pulls me into a kiss and then places a few kissed on my neck. As he's doing this I say, "Well it's one of the few special things I have planned for you tonight." He pulls back with a smirk and says, "Oh please do share princess what else do ya have planned?" Even in my heels he's still quite a bit taller than me. I lean up and pull him down so I can whisper in his ear, "You'll just have to wait and see my darling pirate." He smirks at me and leads me over to the table.

We have a nice dinner full of reminiscing over the past two years we've spent together. We had dinner and desert. Just when I thought this pirate couldn't surprise me anymore he handed me a box and opened it to find a very beautiful ring with a purple gem that matched my eyes. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as he said, "We know we'll be together forever one way or another. This is so ye never forget who ye belong to little love. I will never let ya go." I smile at him and hand him his present from me. I say, "We think so much alike. I didn't get you a ring, but I got you something that you can keep with you always." I handed him the box. He smiled when he opened, "A pocket watch. Oh, little love I love it. What does it say on the back here? 'forever your little love as long as you are my cunning pirate -Lola'." He just stares at it for a long while before he abruptly stands from the table and comes to my side. He pulls me into a deep kiss that shakes me to my core.

When he pulls back he says, "I love ya so much Lola. I don't know what I would do without ya. Ye have been in me life for the past 7 years and being without ya is my biggest fear." I smile at him and say, "I love you too Harry and being without you is my biggest fear too." We kiss again and when he pulls back I say, "My last surprise for you is a big one. Harry I'm ready." He looks at me in questioning and asks, "Ready for what?" I give him, 'an are you?' serious look and he says, "Oh that! Are you sure Lola? I don't want ya to feel pressured. You don't have to do this just because it's our anniversary." I smile and say, "I'm sure Harry. I'm ready." His smirk goes right back on that handsome face as he says, "Well than princess nothing and no one can take ya from me now, because after this there isn't a chance that I will even consider letting ye go." And with that said, I say something I could live to regret, "Take me Harry. I'm yours."


	4. Hard Decisions

Ben's P.O.V.

As I stare out towards the isle of the lost I can't help, but to think about this first decree I've decided upon. It is unfair to punish the children for what their parents have done. I hope the people will stand by my decision. The tailor knocks me out of my trance as he says, "Sleeve. Head." I follow his instructions and as I do my parents walk into the room. My dad says, "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" Mom says, "He's turning 16, dear." I say, "Hey, pops." He continues, "16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Mom gives him a look as she says, "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." He says with a wink, "Ah, it was either you or a teapot. Kidding."

I decide now is as good as any to tell them. I say, "Mom, dad..." but I am cut off by the tailor as he says, "ah! Nn-nnh!" I stop moving as I continue, "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Mom drops what she was holding and dad looks horrified as he says, "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" I move forward before he can continue that thought, "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

Dad looked at me and takes a step forward as he says, "Have you?" Mom puts a calming hand on his arm as she says, "I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?" This is the part I've been dreading telling her the parents of the five children I have chosen. I say, "Cruella de vil... Jafar... Evil queen... And maleficent." As I say the last one the tailor squeaks out an, "Ah!" As dad loses it, "Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" I say, "Dad, just hear me out here." He continues, "I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." I say, "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" He sighs as he says, "I suppose their children are innocent." Mom says, "Doesn't the evil queen have two daughters? Which one is coming?" I smile and say, "Both are mom. I'd feel bad asking one to leave the other behind." She nods and walks to me and says, "Well done." She then turns back to dad and says, "Shall we?" And off they go. Well that went way better than expected.

Lola's P.O.V

It's been two months since my anniversary with Harry and things have been pretty great. I spend at least a night or two a week on the ship with Harry and we haven't had any more, huge fights, just a couple tiny ones. Uma's crew still isn't on par with Mal's, but she is catching up not that Mal would ever tell her that. Uma, Gil, and Harry are some of the most important people in the world to me and I'm so glad to have them in my life.

At this moment, we are all sitting around Ursula's talking about this pay back we plan to get on another crew who tried to rob the ship. Uma is sitting in her thrown she had made, Gil is to her left, and Harry is to her right with me sitting in his lap. The planning is running pretty well. I wasn't really participating just leaning against Harry as he ran his hook through my hair. I was playing with my ring like I've done so many times before. I love it it's so beautiful and it just reminds me of Harry and how we'll always be together. It's a really comforting thought, he's my happily ever after. I love when we talk of our dreams of getting off this isle. He just wants to sail the seas with me, but I would love to explore Auradon. He thinks it's just a boring stuffy place full of boring princes and princesses. He thinks I'm a pirate princess and I deserve better than that. I told him it was just a wild dream and that it will never happen. He swears he'll get us off this isle one day.

Our planning was interrupted by my mother of all people walking into Ursula's. She thinks this place and Ursula are beneath her so I have no clue why she would be here. I shoot up out of Harry's lap and make my way over to her. I ask, "Mom what are you doing here?" She says, "Oh my darling you and your sister have been invited to Auradon to go to school! Isn't it wonderful and you can ditch the pirate and find a prince with a castle that has a mother in law wing with lots and lots of mirrors. Say good-bye dear. We have to quickly pack up. Oh yes and while you are there maleficent wants you to steal the fairy God mother's wand to get us off this isle. Come now come. Say bye to these people I'll wait for you outside. Oh yes you don't have a choice by the way so don't try to say no." With that said she heads outside to wait for me. I know what she means when she says I don't have a choice. Maleficent doesn't take no for an answer and she will take me by force and hurt anyone that gets in the way.

I turn to my friends and they say at the same time, "You're not going." I am still in a state of shock as I say, "I have to." They look at me with jaws dropped. Part of me wants to go, but all of me knows saying no is not an option, so to protect them I have to lie. Harry's jaw clenches as he says, "Why? They can get the wand without ya. We need ya here. I need you here." I shake my head and say, "I need to go and help them. Plus, I've always dreamed of seeing Auradon this is my chance." Harry glares at me as he says, "Your chance to what? Meet prince Charming? Fuck that! Ye belong to me! Ye. Are. Not. Going. That's finally!" I look at him sadly as I say, "Yes Harry, I am going. I have too. I'm sorry." He looks at me as if I was the biggest traitor in the whole world. Uma stands up and for a second I have hope she'll take my side like so many times before. She says, "If you leave, if you really do go to Auradon you are a traitor and if we ever seen you again we'll treat you as such."

My whole world just shattered my best friend and the love of my life are making me choice between their safety and them, Gil quietly says, "Lala don't go." I know I'm tearing up, but I can't help this isn't fair, I have too choice between them and something I've dreamed of my whole life. I say, "Uma please don't do this. Please." She has a fierce glare on her face as she says, "I'm giving you a choice what you choose is up to you, but there's no take backs on this one. If you leave you are a traitor." Harry nods and says, "I told ye princess ye will never be rid of me. Ye knew I'd be your happily ever after or your worst nightmare. If ya leave I will become your nightmare instead of your love." I know what I have to choose and I know my heart is going to break when I say it, but I have to do this. I look at them and say, "I'm sorry this is how it has to be, but I'm going. I love you guys so much. Harry you are my true love, but I have to do this. I've dreamed about this and we can free you guys from the isle."

Harry roared at me, "I will never forgive you for this! You will regret this!" Uma screams, "Get out of here traitor!" Gil even yells, "We don't need you!" I hurry out of Ursula's holding back tears I refuse to let my mother or any other villain see me cry. She smiles or tries to when she sees me she says, "Come on we have to meet at the meeting area." I nod silently and follow her to the meeting area. I can't believe I lost my best friends and the love of my life.

When we get there I see Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay are all already there and standing in front of maleficent. Mother pushes me forward and I walk to stand on the other side of Jay. Maleficent says to us, "You will go. You will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy." Mal asks, "What's in it for us?" Her mother responds, "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns." Carlos says, "Um, I... I think she meant us." He was ignored as Maleficent says, "It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" And now I know the rest of us are supposed to be lackey's like our parents have become. Yay so glad I ruined my life for this. When my mother said it was not an option I knew she meant and yes I did want to go, but not at the expense of those I love. But I knew If I said no I'd had been taken and they would have been hurt or killed so I had no choice. I couldn't tell them that though. They would have fought and lost for me and I couldn't let that happen.

Mal answered her mother, "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..." She was interrupted by her mother, "Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" My mother says, "Our will." The other villains show their agreement and I roll my eyes at the fact they had to remind her this was a team kind of deal. We all slowly drifted towards our parents as she continued to talk, "Our will, our will. And If you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy." Mal huffs, "What... mom..." Then they do their weird stare down thing that maleficent always wins. And no surprise Mal's mother won. My mother calls out, "Evie. Lola. My little evil-ettes in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." We all three say at the same time, "And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie lets out a laugh while I continue to frown mother says, "No laughing. Wrinkles." And she turns to me, "No frowning dear wrinkles. And be happy you get a chance to find a prince and you can stop wasting time on no good pirates." I swallow my tears yet again, now is not the time.

Carlos mother says, "Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." Carlos looks shocked as he says, "Really, mom?" She says, "Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Ew. No surprise Carlos says, "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." His mother says, "Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." I hate how often she uses that scare tactic on him. He says, "Oh, no! I'm not going!" I roll my eyes, yes he is, we all are maleficent wants it so she will get it or there will be hell to pay. Jafar says, "Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp." Jafar goes to rub the lamp, but Jay says, "Dad. I already tried." Jafar looks disappointed. Dude did you really think you would find a damn genie on the isle?

Mother says, "Ah! Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" Evie gasps and I roll my eyes she doesn't have a unibrow. Maleficent says, "What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge, revenge on snow white and her horrible little men." She is interrupted by Evie going, "Ow!" But she continues on, "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Again, she is interrupted by Jafar trying to lunge forward saying, "I will," But being held back by Jay saying, "Pop." Mal's mother moves on, "Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches." Carlos's crazy mother says to her stuffed dog around her neck, "Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!" Crazy. And here comes the big bad villain's finish, "And I, maleficent. The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!"

They all jump and say, "Yes." She says, "Our day has come. E.Q., give them the magic mirror." Mother says, "Yeah." She hands it to Evie and I say, "This is your magic mirror?" Mother nods and says, "Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things." Evie interrupts, "Like a prince?" Well at least one of us will make mother proud. Mother says, "Like my waistline." Maleficent says, "Like the magic wand! Hello! My spell book, My book. I need my... that book." My mother points to behind her making a weird noise and maleficent says, "Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out. My spell, come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives." it was rather funny watching mother have to open the door for her. Mother responds, "Like it was yesterday." Mal's mother tells her, "And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door."

Jay says as we make our way to the door, "Let's get this party started!" Carlos's mother says, "Carlos come!" Evie and I are looking in the magic mirror mother says, "Who is the fairest of them all?" Evie says, "Us?" Mother says, "Ah." Evie says, "You?" Mother says, "Yes." Jafar says, "Now, recite our mantra." Jay says, "There's no team in I." Jafar says, "Oh, run along. You're making me tear up." We make our way down to the weird vehicle they sent to pick us up. I get in first, Evie goes to follow, but is stopped when Carlos dives in avoiding his mother. Once we are all in driving away from our parents I break. The tears start flowing and I can't stop them.

Evie is the first to notice she says, "Lola what's wrong?" I tell them everything that happened earlier and when I'm done they are all mad. Jay says, "He's a dead man." I say, "No Jay please. He was just hurt, I have no doubt he won't forgive me, but we all know how maleficent is if I haven't have come she would have sent for me and anyone in the way would be hurt or killed. I had to leave." Mal asks, "Why didn't you just tell them that." I say, "Because they would have fought and lost. I couldn't let them be hurt or killed I love them." Carlos nodded he says, "Well you did what you had to and they'll understand that or they won't, but no matter what you will always have us." I smile through my tears as I say, "Thank you guys, I love you and need you right now." Evie says, "We are right here little sister." Jay nods and says, "And we aren't going anywhere. You are stuck with us."

We look around the vehicle we are in and we see all kind of cool stuff and as everyone dives into it Evie fixes my makeup. The boys begin fighting over all the stuff around us and after Evie finishes touching up my makeup she grabs this blue rocky looking thing and I grab a red one. Sadly, it makes me miss Harry even more.

Evie turns to Mal and says, "You are looking a little washed out, let me help you out." Mal pushes her away and says, "Ew. Stop, I'm plotting." Evie says, "Well it's not very attractive." Mal rolls her eyes, but she knows how we are. It is how our mother raised us. Carlos tries this weird looking food and he says, "Oh, this it's salty like nuts, but sweet like I don't know what." Jay says, "Let me see." Carlos opens his mouth to show him and the fighting begins again. The thing blocking us and the driver goes down and we see the bridge. Evie says, "Look!" It looks like we are about to go over the edge. Carlos yells, "It's a trap!" And we all scream. Only we don't go over the edge we keep driving on a bridge made of light. It's beautiful. Mal asks, "Hey. Did this little button open the magic barrier?" The guy says, "No this button did. that button opens the garage and this button." He pushes a button and we are closed off from him again. Mal says, "Ok. Nasty. I like that guy." It was a long and interesting ride to say the least. I miss Harry and my friends so much already. I wonder if they miss me?

Harry's P.O.V.

I can't believe she left! I watched her and her little friend get in that weird vehicle and I followed them until they were off the isle. I told her she was mine and she left. She belongs to me and as soon as I get my hands on me little love again I'll remind her of that fact. I look down at the pocket watch she got me and I smirk. Oh, little love I'm still your pirate and ye still belong to me and I can't wait to teach ye a lesson ye won't forget.

Gil's P.O.V.

I miss Lala already. I didn't mean to scream at her. I hope she isn't mad at me, I hope she comes back and I hope Uma let's her back in. What are we going to do without Lala? Harry is going to lose it and without her here to chill him out? We are screwed.

Uma's P.O.V.

I can't believe my best friend left us. Left me. I will make her pay for this. Actually, I guess I don't have to do a thing when Harry gets her back she'll never leave his sight again. She knew that so, why did she leave?


	5. Arriving in Auradon

We pull up to Auradon prep and I am immediately nervous. My whole life is falling apart and now I'm facing something I dreamed about, except it's not right. Harry isn't here we aren't making a quick stop before we go off and sail the seas together. No, he is back on the isle plotting revenge on me and probably finding a way to make sure I am never out of his sight again if I had to guess. I sigh and try to prepare myself to do what must be done.

When we pull up they have a huge group of people there waiting on us. As the door opens a fighting Carlos and Jay fall out fighting over I'm not even sure what. The crowd goes silent and us three girls silently get out and step to the side. Mal says, "Guys. Guys. Guys! We have an audience." A woman starts making her way over to us with two teenagers behind her. Jay says, "Just cleaning up." He then growls at Carlos as he yanks him up, "Get up!" The woman says, "Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it." Jay walks to the girl standing by the woman and says, "Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." Ew. Come on Jay you are better than her, she clearly thinks she is too good to even be standing near the five of us. The woman leans in front of her and finally says, "Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress." Mal asks, "The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?" Fairy godmother says, "Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it." Mal continues, "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkling wand." Make it more obvious Fairy responds, "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."

How inspiring really my whole life went down in flames today, but no continue while your students look at us like we're villains, like we helped our parents commit their crimes. The boy beside fairy godmother says, "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." The girl next to him says, "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king." Well you are clearly a social climber and they say we're the villains. Evie says, "You had me at prince. Our mom's a queen, which makes us princesses." I doubt that we are here. The girl says, "The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you." What a bitch. I say, "Honey you just called her the evil queen so if you still call her by her title we will still go by ours." She glared at me, as the prince says, "This is Audrey." She interrupts him, "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" First off Ew! Secondly I miss Harry! Ugh! We weren't that annoying though. Fairy godmother says, "Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." Lame. She leaves and the band follows her.

Ben says, "It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day, our two peoples began to heal." He made the way down the line to shake our hands. Jay punched him in the chest, oh Jay, Mal gave him a bored look, but for some reason he stared at her a second to long before moving on, looks like someone has a crush to me, Carlos got something called chocolate on his hand, Evie gave a pretty smile and an eye flutter and I gave a sad one. Mal interrupts to say, "Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Ben looks sheepish as he says, "A little bit over the top?" Mal smirks and says, "A little more than a little bit." Ben says, "Well, so much for my first impression." They smile at each other than bitchy ruins it by saying, "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's aurora. Sleeping... beauty!"

She totally does blame her and Mal could care less. Mal says, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening." Audrey was not prepared for that. She says, "Water under the bridge." With a fake laugh that Mal matches as she says, "Totes." I nudge Ben hoping he gets the hint that he needs to intervene before a fight starts. He gives me a nod than says, "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king."

We walk by this statue of the king and it turns into a beast when Ben claps I just figured it to be some kind of magic, but Jay grabs me and pushes me behind him anyway and then Carlos freaks and jumps into Jay's arms. My big brother's ladies and gentlemen. Ben says, "Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." I ask him, "Does he shed much?" Ben says, "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." We share a small smile and I admit it's nice to have something to smile about even if it's only for a second. Mal asks, "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Ben responds, "Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

Mal says sarcastically, "Who happened to be kings and queens." Audrey clearly misses the tone as she says, "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Something behind us catches Ben's eye as he calls out, "Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to..." Audrey interrupts Ben's staring at Mal to finish for him, "ask Doug." The guy who I'm assuming is Doug says, "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and..." When he stops in front of Evie he says, "Heigh-ho." Evie smirks, walks forward pulling me with her and says, "Evie and Lola. Evil queen's daughters." That knocks him out of his trance and he says, "Okay. So, about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101." History of pirates? Seriously like let's just add to the crushing brokenness I'm dealing with.

As he's talking us girls surround him and I must admit it's a little funny to watch him get flustered. Mal asks, "Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." We go up the stairs when Doug finally says, "Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and..." We head off in the other direction and as Carlos and I pass we fill in the blank for him. We say, "Sneezy." When we get to the Dorm Evie, Mal and I will be sharing we walk in and it full of bright colors and bright lights and I am honestly not in the mood. Evie says, "Wow. This place is so amaz..." of course she loves this place. Mal interrupts her by saying, "Gross." And Evie says, "I know, right? Amazingly gross. Ew." Even as she says this I can still see the excitement on her face. Poor Evie. I flop down on a bed and bury my head in a pillow. I'm just emotionally drained today. Mal says, "Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." Evie says, "Yeah." Mal than says, "E." I hear them closing the curtains and Mal says, "Whew! That is much better." Evie comes and sits by me on the bed and says, "It's ok Lola. When we get the wand, and get them off the isle they will forgive you." I nod even though I know it's not true, no one can hold a grudge like Harry and Uma.

I cried myself to sleep, but I was woken up by Mal later on she says, "Come on Lola. We're making a play for the want tonight." I nod and get up. We make our way over to the boy's dorm room. Mal asks, "Jay, what are you doing?" Jay says, "It's called stealing." Mal asks, "Okay, what's the point?" Jay responds, "Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except It's free." Mal rolls her eyes and says, "Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." Evie says, "You sound just like your mom." Insult or compliment I'm not sure, but Mal says, "Thank you!" Jay says, "You do it your way and I'll do it mine." Carlos cuts in, "Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome." Mal gets fed up, "Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?" Jay says to her, "Fairy godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." Mal has had enough so she decides to cut deep, "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?" We all say, "Yeah." Mal says, "Evie, Lola, mirror me." Evie says, "Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand," and I finish for her, "where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?"

An image of the wand appears and Carlos says, "Zoom out." I say, "Magic mirror no so close." Then it zooms out to far. Evie says, "Closer. Closer. Closer." Carlos asks, "Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three." Suddenly Jay yells, "Stop!" Mal says, "It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Carlos types it into the computer and says, "2.3 Miles from here." Mal opens the door and says, "Come on. Carlos!" He says, "Coming!" We sneak out of the school and make our way as silently as possible to the museum holding the wand. I'm not naïve I know Harry and my friends won't forgive me, but I would rather be tormented by Harry for the rest of my life than to continue to spend it without him. Once we get to the museum Mal says, "Hey check your mirror." Evie says, "Is my mascara smudged?" Mal says, "Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?" I take the mirror and say, "This way."

Jay says as we look in the museum, "That's your mother's spinning wheel?" I roll my eyes as he and Carlos start to laugh about it. Carlos says, "Yeah, It's kinda dorky." Mal says, "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." Nothing happened. Jay says, "Impressive." Carlos says, "I got chills." I nudge them as Mal says, "Okay, you know what? Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." Then the security guard does exactly that. Ok that was cool. Mal says, "Not so dorky now, huh?" The door won't open so Jay says, "Stand back." Mal then says, "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." Then Jay jumps to kick it open but goes right through as the doors open on there own. I step over Jay as we walk on. We make our way up the stair following the mirror to the wand.

We make our way into a room and we notice it has statues of all our parents. We each stand in front of our respective parent. Evie says, "Mommy," at the same time I say, "Mother?" Jay says, "Killer." Carlos says, "I will never forget Mother's Day again." Jay says, "Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go." We all make our way out of the room to continue to look for the wand. I notice Mal didn't follow so I run back and say, "Mal come on." She looks at me and then looks back at her mother's statue. I leave her alone and go to help the others. After looking for a while we finally found the wand. Evie and I run back to Mal and Evie says, "Hey, we found the wand. Let's go."

Jay says, "Whoo!" And we all hurry down to where it is. Jay goes to go for it, but Mal says, "Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!" Of course, he didn't listen and of course he set off a siren. Carlos says, "A force field and a siren?" Jay says, "That's just a little excessive." I say, "Let's go! Hurry. Come on." As we make our way-out Carlos answers the phone and says, "Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second." He turns off the alarm and says, "Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, I'm 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus." Mal hisses, "Carlos." He says, "You're welcome." I say, "Good job Carlos! Now let's get out of here fast." AS we run back to school Mal says, "Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow."


	6. Day 1

The next day we were sitting in remedial goodness class and fairy godmother kept asking us questions, Mal and I continued to get them right for different reasons. Mine were because unlike them I know right from wrong, everything here is reversed from what they knew on the isle and Mal is the only one who seems to realize that. Fairy godmother asks, "If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, a, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or d, carve out its heart?" Evie's hand shoots up and Fairy godmother says, "Evie?" Evie asks, "What was the second one?" The fairy looks disappointed as she says, "Oh, okay. Anyone else?" I raise my hand and she says, "Lola?" I say, "C, give it a bottle." She nods and says, "Correct. Again."

Carlos looks at me and says, "You are on fire, girl!" Mal rolls her eyes and says, "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." Carlos says, "Oh." Evie says, "That makes so much sense." Teaching these guys to be good was going to take much more than a class. I lay my head down and continue to mope. I don't want to steal the wand, but I also want to be back with Harry and I can't have one without the other unfortunately. I miss him so much it hurts. Some mousey girl comes in and when we all look at her she lets out a squeak and hurries over to fairy godmother. Fairy godmother says, "Hello, dear one." The girl says, "Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." The fairy says, "Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?"

Clearly not ok with this turn of events Jane says, "Mom, no!" Fairy godmother says, "It's okay. Jane, this is everyone." Jane gives us a terrified look as she shakingly says, "Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were." She gives a little curtsy and then rushes out the door with another squeak. Poor thing. Fairy godmother says, "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, a, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or c, turn it over to the proper authorities?" Jay and Carlos fight over who gets to answer and no surprise Jay over powers Carlos and he says, "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." Carlos says, "I was gonna say that."

By the look in his eyes I know what's about to happen so I say, "Jay don't." He ignores me and says, "But I said it first. Come here!" He pulls Carlos into a headlock and they start to wrestle. Fairy godmother says, "Boys, Boys!" I look at her and say, "I got this one." I walk over to them and grab each one by an ear. Jay says, "Ow!" And Carlos says, "Come on Lola he started it!" I say, "I don't care I just ended it." Once they are back in their seats fairy godmother says, "Thank you Lola! Boys, I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." Carlos says, "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass." If whatever that is can help them burn some energy it may not be a bad idea for them to participate in it.

While the boys were at that tourney thing I had a free period so I was laying in bed just looking out the window watching all the happy people go by. I want to be happy like they are, but nothing at all feels right without Harry. I miss him running his hook through my hair, I miss him calling me little love and princess, I miss spending my days and nights with him, and I miss hearing him say I love you. Something I may never hear again. When he gets his hands on me again I'll basically be a prisoner. I'll never be out of his sight again, but I almost prefer that to this. I look at the time and see I have to get up for my next class. I head to my lockers which is by all the other Vk's lockers.

When I get there, I see Evie and Mal already at Mal's lockers. I look over and see Ben with Audrey and a set of twin guys. They seem to be talking about us. I notice Ben walking our way so I grab Evie and say, "Bye Mal." Mal says, "Bye." Evie and I were sitting in this science class. The twin guys I saw with Ben earlier are sitting across from us and Doug is sitting next to us. Evie says, "Any chance they are in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?" I say, "Pass." As Doug says, "Brad and Chad. Prince charming, Jr. Cinderella's sons. Chad and Brad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there, there, know what I mean?" I can tell exactly what he means. I much prefer a cunning pirate over a ditzy prince. Evie says, "Looks like there, there to me."

The teacher says, "Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So, tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?" Evie looks up startled as she says, "Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right?" She makes her way to the board and I slyly slip her the magic mirror as she passes by me. She says, "Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. delay, would give us 107.9 am." The teacher says, "I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate..." Evie interrupts, "A villain? Don't make it again." When she sits down Chap passes her a note that says to meet him under the bleachers at 3. I roll my eyes of course now that she is useful he wants to see her jerk. Brad passes me one that say the same thing I just give him a look and as Evie shakes her head yes, I shake my head no.

When class finishes I pack my stuff up and make my way out. Carlos stops me before I get to far he says, "Ben is going to help me learn tourney will you come with me? Please?" I nod and say, "Sure thing Carlos." I follow him out to the tourney field to see Ben already there. Ben says, "Hey Carlos. Hello Lola." Carlos says, "Hey." And I say, "Hi Ben." The training goes good for a while until a dog starts chasing Carlos and he loses it and runs off. I start chasing after as I yell to Ben, "He's afraid of dogs." Ben starts yelling, "Carlos." We finally catch up with him and Ben yells again, "Carlos." Carlos says, "Ben help me! And get Lola out of here! this thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!" His mom is so over dramatic. Ben says, "Hey, who told you that?" Who do you think Ben?

Carlos says, "My mother." Ben asks, "Cruella?" Ben bends down and picks up the dog. I come over and look at him, he looks sweet to me. Carlos says, "She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer. Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you! Get him away from Lola!" I smile softly at him always so protective even when he's scared. I say, "Carlos, I'm ok. Everything is ok." He looks at me skeptically as Ben says, "Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" Carlos says, "Of Course Not!" Ben says, "Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt." Carlos says, "He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal. Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy." Ben says, "I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Carlos says, "Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." We don't get a lot of anything good. Ben says, "Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. You're... you're fast, you know." Carlos says, "Thank you." Ben says, "Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?" Carlos says, "Ok. See you out there." Ben turns to me and asks, "Can I walk you back Lola." I silently nod and follow him back the way we came.

He says, "So their all pretty protective of you, aren't they? Is that why you are upset all the time?" I look at him curiously and say, "No. I'm used to them being protective, they have been that way my whole life." He asks, "Then why are you sad all the time." I sigh and say, "I had to leave the love of my life and my best friends on the isle and they will never forgive me for it." He says, "Come on I'm sure that's not true."

I smile sadly at him and say, "I know it is. We aren't lucky like you guys. Our parents don't look out for us, they only care about themselves. We form groups and stick together. Mal and her whole group is here, but mine is back on the isle and they all have a vicious and violent streak, when they feel betrayed that doesn't go away. They don't forgive. I was never a good fit on the isle I'm not evil I don't like to steal, or fight or any of that. They protected me, they took care of me and watched out for me. I always dreamed of coming here when I was younger, of someone realizing my mother committed horrible crimes not us and taking us off the isle. But when I met Harry he was my new dream, being with him was all I needed. When this opportunity came up though I had to take it and when I left they labeled me a traitor and said I will be treated as such. It devastated me." He says, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I say, "It's ok." He says, "Well if this works out like I know it will, then maybe we can bring your friends here next." I smile at him and say, "I'd like that." However, I don't know if they would.

Ben smiles at me and says, "You're a nice girl Lola. You can be happy here and hopefully one day I can bring your loved ones over so they can be happy here too." I smile at him and say, "Thank you Ben." He says, "It's no problem." We spend the rest of the walk back talking and getting to know each other. He is a pretty cool friend to have. I hope him and Mal happen, because I think they would be great together, he can save her, save all of us.

Once we get back to the school we head off our separate ways. I make my way back to my dorm to see what the girls are up to. When I walk in I see Mal drawing, Evie sewing and surprisingly that Jane chick walking around talking. Jane says, "Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within', then 'he's not worth it.' Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" Mal boredly says, "Auradon." I notice Jane's hair is different from earlier. I guess Mal used some magic on her. I head over to sit on my bed and Jane says, "Hey Lola!" I guess we aren't scary anymore. I say, "Hello Jane." Evie says, "Mal, do you like?" Mal says, "Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes." Evie says, "I know."

Jane whines, "I'll never get a boyfriend." Mal says, "Boyfriends are overrated." Evie smirks and says, "And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." I roll my eyes and say, "Neither have you Evie. In this room, I'm the only one that has." Mal says, "It's cause I don't need one, e. They're a waste of time." Jane asks me, "What's it like to have a boyfriend?" I say, "It's the most exciting and terrifying feeling in the world. Every moment is like a rush and you never know what's going to happen next. And through every fight, and every obstacle you get a little stronger together. It is scary to know one person holds your heart in their hands and at any time they could chose to break, and there is nothing you can do to stop it, but that rush you feel when they are with you is worth ever risk of heartbreak." She sighs and says, "That sounds amazing." I smile at her and say, "It is." Mal rolls her eyes and says, "Well we can't all fall in love with a pirate." I shoot her a glare and she holds her hands up in a surrender fashion. Jane looks at me with wide eyes as she asks, "You fell in love with a pirate?"

I nod and say, "Yes I did. The most handsome, cunning, and ruthless pirate on the isle." She looks amazed. Evie suddenly says, "I forgot to do Chad's homework! Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no." Mal rolls her eyes and says, "And that is exactly what I mean." A girl walks in our door and says, "Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil. But do you think you could do mine?"

Mal looks at her boredly and asks, "Why would I do that for you?" Lonnie says, "I'll pay you 50 dollars." Evie says, "Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights." Lonnie says, "Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's." Evie says, "Really? The split ends, too?" I roll my eyes as does Mal as she says, "Okay... Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair."

When Lonnie looks up her hair is now gorgeous of course my sister didn't think so. She says, "I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it..." Lonnie interrupts her to look in the mirror. She rips her skirt and says, "No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it. You do? It's just... Now I'm cool." I say, "Like ice." Jane goes to the mirror and rips her skirt to then she freaks, "What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!" Poor thing. This place isn't so bad, I hope we don't have to ruin it. That is the last thing I want to. Much like us these people don't deserved to be punished for what their parents did to ours. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.


	7. Painful Reminders

After Jane and Lonnie leave Carlos shows up. Mal, Evie, Carlos and I just sit around a while all of us in deep thought about different things. Suddenly the door flies open and in walks Jay. He says, "Yo-ho-ho! Hey!" He shows off his new jersey and I'm so happy for him! Jay may not be a team player, but he's talented and he deserves a shot. Jay then says, "Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Mal huffs and says, "Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book. If I hadn't completely struck out?" Jay leans back and says, "Oh, someone's in a bad mood." Mal says, "My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" Jay says very surprisingly, "We can do this... If we stick together." I sigh and say, "And we won't go back until we do." Mal nods and says, "Because we're rotten..." we all finish for her, "To the core."

Evie says, "Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course." After that helpful information, Mal says, "What? Hold that thought." There was a knock at the door. It turns out it was the very man we were just talking about. Ben says, "Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... you needed..."

He has it bad for Mal. Mal says, "Not that I know of." Ben says, "Okay. All right. Well, uh, if you need anything, just, uh..." Mal says, "Oh wait! Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?" Ben smiles and says, "Yeah, the whole school goes." Mal asks, "Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the fairy godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?" That's a pretty good idea actually. He sighs and tells us, "I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend." That is an interesting bit of information. Mal says, "And your girlfriend?" Ben says, "Yeah. I'm sorry." Mal says, "Okay. Thanks, bye." Ben tries to say, "Oh, but, no, there's plenty of..." He doesn't get a chance to finish as Mal slams the door in his face. When the door closes Mal says, "I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend. And I need a love spell."

It took a while, but she finally found the spell we needed and we snuck down to the kitchen to make what we need for the spell. I think Mal could get Ben without a love spell, but I know better than to voice that thought. Mal says, "All right. It Says that we still need one tear from two people, and I never cry." They all look at me and I sigh. I say, "Yes I can give you one tear, but someone else has to give the other." Carlos says, "Let's just chop up some onions." Mal says, "No. It Says that we need two tears of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly." I start tear up thinking about how much I miss Harry, Uma and Gil. Evie catches my tear as it falls and gets it into the mixture. Mal says, "One down one to go." Jay says, "A tear's a tear." Evie says, "That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." I let out a whistle and say, "Listen to you." Jay says, "Yeah. I knew that." Carlos tells him, "No you didn't." Jay says, "Yeah I did."

We were interrupted by Lonnie walking into the kitchen. I quickly threw a napkin over the spell book as Lonnie says, "There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh? What you guys making?" Mal says, "Nothing special. Just cookies." We all freak out rather loudly when she sticks her finger in the batter she says, "What? I'm not gonna double dip." Evie asks, "Feel anything?" Mal says, "Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Jay moves in and says, "Hey, there." She looks at him strangely and says, "It could use some chips." Jay says, "Chips?" and Mal asks, "And those are?" Lonnie says, "Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?"

We grew up in very different worlds and I don't think Auradon kids realize that. I say, "It's just different where we're from. Things like that don't happen there." Lonnie says, "Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh... How awful." We all just kind of look down. Do our parents love us? We like to hope they do, but we know better. Lonnie tears up and Mal wipes it away and says, "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams." As we rush her out of the kitchen she says, "Good night. See you tomorrow." Mal says, "Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, Lola oven." We all say, "Yes, ma'am."

The next day Mal and I are at our lockers when Jay walks up. He says, "Mal! Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, it's not so bad here, you know." I look at Jay heartbroken as I say, "Jay I want Harry. I need Harry if we stay here I'll never see him again." Mal says, "Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!" Jay says, "Thanks, Mal. I needed that. And don't worry Lola we'll get you back to Harry." I nod my head. Jay makes him way over to flirt with the group of girls who keep thanking Mal for their hair. We wait for Audrey to leave Ben alone to put the plan in motion. When she walks away I walk over to Jay as Mal says, "Hey, Bennyboo!" He says, "Hey." Mal tells him, "I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?" He says, "Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time."

Mal is way too good to just give up. She knows exactly what to say to get him to eat the cookies. She says, "No, yeah. I completely understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains." He says, "No, no, no." Mal continues, "No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that." He continues to try to defend himself, "No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do..." Mal cuts him off, "No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess." He does just what she wants him to do and takes the cook out of her hand as he says, "No, no. Hey... see that? Totally trust you. Totally." Mal says, "How are they?" He says, "They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" And that's the cutoff point, I come to stand by Mal while Jay comes up behind Ben. Jay says, "How you feeling, bro?" Ben says, "I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal!" Damn those cookies worked a little too well.

We were watching the tourney game and it was super exciting we were winning I think. Jay is killing it and he just pulled Carlos in with him. They are both killing it and it's so entertaining to watch. They play so well together. Jay, Carlos, and Ben Team up to score the game winning goal. In all the excitement Ben pushes his way to the Mic and says, "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "m"! "M"! - Give me an "a"! - "A"! - Give me an "I"! - "L"! What does that spell?" The crowd scream, "Mal!" Ben says, "Come on, I can't hear you!" We respond louder, "Mal!" Ben says, "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that? Oh... Give me a beat! Whoo!" This cannot end well, though watching Audrey run away was pretty great. Doug says, "Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Mal says, "Oh, my God! Cookie! - What was in that cookie?" Ben starts singing and dancing it is an insane sight to see!

Ben: Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day Well, let me shout it out loud If that's okay, hey, hey, Hey! If that's okay Hey! I met this girl that rocked my world like It's never been rocked Now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me. But, now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees Because my love for you is ridiculous, I never knew.

The guy: Who knew?

Ben: That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous. Ridiculous My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s.

The guys: R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s –

Ben: It's.

The crowd: Ridiculous.

Ben: Just.

The crowd: Ridiculous.

Ben: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss Well, did I mention I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day. Well, let me shout it out loud If that's okay. Yeah, If that's okay Hey! I gotta know which way to go, come on, give me a sign You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine Don't wanna go another minute livin' without you Cause If your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do Because my love for you is ridiculous. Ridiculous I never knew.

The Guys: Who knew?

Ben: That it could be like this. My love for you is ridiculous. My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s.

The guys: R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s –

Ben: It's.

The crowd: Ridiculous.

Ben: Just.

The crowd: Ridiculous.

Ben: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. Come on, now! Ho! Oh, yeah ho! Yow! All right, Hey! All right! Hey! Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew.

The Guys: Who knew?

Ben: That it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous - Ridiculous My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s

The guys: R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s –

Ben: It's.

The crowd: Ridiculous.

Ben: Just.

The crowd: Ridiculous.

Ben: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss. Come on, now!

When the song is over Ben had been thrown into the crowd and crowd surfed his way over to Mal where he tried for a kiss, but was rejected. He says, "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" Audrey comes from nowhere and says, "Chad's my boyfriend now! Hey! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date." She kisses Chad and I see my sister's heart break. Ok bitch it is on. Ben just takes the mic back and says, "Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" No surprise that she says, "Yes!" Ben says, "She said yes!" Jay makes his way up there to get Ben.

Jay says, "Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you." Mal says, "Bye." As he's dragged away. We both turn to Evie and I say, "I feel really sorry for Audrey." Evie says, "You do?" I nod and Mal says, "Yeah. I feel like If she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself." Evie says, "I guess I am kind of talented." I say, "You are definitely gifted." She smiles and says, "Thanks M. Thanks L." We just smile back at her. We cheer as all the guys life Jay up.

The next day Evie is digging threw her purse for our magic mirror when the teacher walks up he says, "Looking for something? Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled. Both of you." Excuse me I didn't cheat and I wasn't even looking for it either. Brad looks at his brother in shock hmm maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Evie says, "Mr. delay, I..." She is interrupted by Doug saying, "But that isn't fair. Obviously, she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is." Evie fills in unnecessarily, "It's called a magic mirror." Doug says, "you're not helping. Stop. Maybe she needed another pencil." Evie not catching on to what he was doing say, "Actually I was…" But he cuts her off as I nudge her, he says, "Really, don't help. Please." I say, "Please," and Evie says, "Please." He says, "Well, if you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop." That's easy Evie and I are way smarter than we get credit for, or are supposed to be according to our mother.

We both took the test and waited around for it to be graded. I got an A- and Evie got a B+, she says, "Quick let's go show Doug!" I smile and follow after her someone has a crush on someone who isn't a prince. As we are walking someone grabs my arm and I look up to see Chad's twin Brad. I glare, but tell Evie, "Go on. I'll catch up." She nods and I say to him, "What?" He let's go of me and puts his hands up in a surrender fashion. He says, "I just want to say sorry about my twin. He like doesn't like change and he does whatever Audrey tells him too. I like you guys you are weird." And in that instant Brad reminds me so much of Gil it hurts. He asks, "Can we be friends?" I look at him curiously before I say, "Sure we can be friends. And only friends." He nods and his face brightens up like Gil's does when he's happy. He says, "Will you go to the coronation with me as friends?" I shrug and say, "Sure." He says, "Cool." With that done we head our separate ways.

I find Evie sitting pretty close to Doug and I reach them the same time Mal does. Mal says, "There you are! I have been looking for you two literally everywhere!" I look at her curiously as Evie asks, "What's wrong?" Mal says, "Ben just asked me out on...a date." Doug chuckles and says, "Nice." Evie says, "We can handle this. Bye." Doug says, "Bye." Evie says, "You're looking a little pale." They went back and forth the whole way to the room. When we got there Evie started on the hair while I picked out her outfit. Once both of those things were done Evie did her makeup as she was finishing up Mal says, "Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could." Evie says, "Please. Our mom taught us how to apply blush before we could talk. Always use upward strokes." Mal says, "My mom was never really big on makeup tips. I never had a sister." I say, "Well, now you do. You have two sisters now. We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. Our mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way. Just ask snow white."

Mal asks, "Are you afraid of her?" We look at each other and Evie says, "Sometimes. Are you afraid of your mom?" Mal says, "I just really want her to be proud of me. She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way." Evie says, "Moving on. Come see." Mal asks, "Are we done?" I say, "Yeah." Mal says, "Oh." Evie says, "I know." Mal says, "I look..." I say, "Say it." Mal says, "Not hideous." Evie says, "Not even close." Mal looks at me and asks, "What was your first date with Harry like."

I smile softly at the memory. I say, "It was amazing I didn't even know it was a date. He took me out as far as we could go in this little row boat. We watched the sunset and I said it was beautiful than he said not as beautiful as you. And I'm telling you for a minute the whole world froze, nothing mattered, but me and Harry in that moment. He is the only man that can make you a beautiful promise that is also a deadly threat, but I love that about him. He told me we were forever and in that moment, I knew he was going to be my happily ever after or my worst nightmare and as long as he was there I didn't care which one it turned out to be." Evie and Mal both come over hug me as Evie says, "You think he'll forgive you when we free them?"

I sigh and say, "He won't forgive me if we do or don't free them I broke his heart and even though I did it to save him, he will never see it that way." We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We broke apart and Mal opens the door to reveal Ben he says, "For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful. I hope you like bikes." Evie closes the door behind them and we both sigh. I go and lay on my bed and she lays behind me. She holds me while I cry like Harry used to and it makes me cry even more. I miss Harry. I wonder if he misses me?

Harry P.O.V.

We have completely taken over Mal and her little friends territory, but it's not enough. I want me little love back and those bastards took her from me! I want revenge on them and that stupid king who made the choice to take my pirate princess from me! Oh, my little love will pay when I get her back, but we will be together forever just like I told her. I might give her hell for a few years, but maybe eventually we could go back to semi normal. All I know is when I get her back she will never get away from me again, that is a promise I will damn well keep!


	8. Parents Day Coronation Day

It has been a weird couple of days. Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay and I are closer than we have ever been in our entire lives, which is hard to believe. I've actually been enjoying myself and not breaking down every other minute over Harry, Uma, and Gil. Brad and I have actually become really good friends, he is so much like Gil it's adorable, they are both like giant children. He has this huge crush on Alice, but she's dating someone. I'm still going with him as friends to the coronation and I have my dress all made for that, which I helped Evie make.

Currently us VK's are sitting in remedial goodness class. Fairy godmother says, "Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat." That scares me. There is a screen set up in the font of the room and the fairy walks up to it and presses a button. The image that comes up is of our parents faces. Maleficent says, "I don't see anything, nor do I hear." Fairy godmother says, "Kids!" And we all approach the screen. This is not a fun surprise. Maleficent says, "Is it... is it... is... Press enter. Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip..." Finally, mother says, "Oh Lola! Evie, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apples doesn't fall far from the tree." Maleficent says, "Don't you mean the weeds?" Cruella says, "Ooh! Who's the old bat?"

Of course, they would do this, because really what else are they good for, but to stir trouble. Mal says, "This is fairy godmother." Maleficent says, "Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Fairy godmother clearly very offended says, "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage." Maleficent just can't stop herself as she says, "You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" Fairy godmother takes the bait as she says, "They were mice! They were not... they were mice. They were not..." She turns to us and I say, "Thank you so much. Thank you." She turns back to the screen to say one more time, "They were mice." Mal says, "Hi, mom." And maleficent struggles to say, "Mal! I m-m-miss you."

Jafar steps in to help as he lies, "You children are never far from our thoughts." Maleficent says, "I got it. How long must mommy wait to see you?" Mal says, "Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that." Maleficent says, "When?" Mal says, "Friday 10 AM." Maleficent says, "You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much." Mal says, "Yes, I completely understand, mother."

Cruella says, "Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." This crazy lady needs to stop talking to her weird ass stuffed dog. Carlos says, "He's the perfect size for a pet. This dog loves me, and I love him. And fyi, your dog is stuffed! So, give it a rest!" Jay pulls Carlos back and I put my arm around him in support. Jafar says, "Oh-ho Burn!" Cruella yells back, "Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!" Jafar says, "People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones." Cruella says, "Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors." Jay turns off the computer and we all just feel miserable.

Fairy godmother says, "I'm so sorry." Jay says, "Thanks for the special treat." She looks at us sadly as she says, "Of course." Slowly one by one we grab our stuff and hurry out of the room. As we are walking out Evie asks, "M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us? If we don't pull this off?" Mal thinks about it for a second before she says, "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best." Carlos says, "Really?" Mal says, "No, I think we are definitely goners." I say, "Yeah."

Later on, we are all standing around a table planning how the coronation heist will go and to me it looks like none of us really want to do this. I'm not sure about their reasons, but mine is if I do this I become evil. I become what they want me to be and I can't take it back. I don't want to be evil, I just want to be with Harry and as much as I hate it if this is how I have to get there I'll do it. Mal says, "Yeah. Okay, we all know what this looks like. So, it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and We'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Carlos?" He says, "Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand." Mal says, "Perfect. Evie?" Evie says, "Yeah?" Mal says, "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." Evie says, "Okay."

I say, "M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" Mal says, "Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel." Evie says, "M?" Mal just leaves the room. I think Mal fell for him and I feel so horrible for her, because I know how hard to is to betray the one you love. Evie pulls out her B+ paper and I see how upset she is. I walk over there and sit next to her and say, "As much as I miss Harry I don't want to do this either Evie. I don't want to become the bad guy, the villain, but what choice do we really have." She nods sadly and we just sit there silently for a while before we decide to go to bed.

It's parent's day and I don't want to go, but unfortunately Ben wants us all there. This is going to end bad and I know it. We all standing around as my classmate perform a song for their parents.

Ben: Ma chere mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents your dinner...

Everyone: Be our guest, be our guest Put our service to the test Tie your napkin round your neck, chere And We'll provide the rest.

Ben: That's right.

Everyone: Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve.

Ben: Whoo!

Everyone: Try the gray stuff, It's delicious. Don't believe me?

Ben: Ask the dishes. Yeah! They can sing, sing, sing They can dance, dance, dance After all, miss, this is France And, a dinner here is never, never second best Come on, go on, unfold your menu Go on, take a glance and then You'll Be our guest, be our guest Be our guest, yeah, yeah, come on Yeah, be our guest, guest, yeah, Yeah.

Everyone: We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks And It's all in perfect taste That you can bet Come on and lift your glass You've won your own free pass. To be our guest.

Ben: If you're stressed it's fine dining we suggest.

Everyone: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest Yeah, Yeah, uh, come on Be our guest, be our guest come on, come on Be our guest.

And finally, the song is over. Jay and Carlos are busy face diving into the chocolate fountain thing while Evie and I are standing to the side. Evie is holding dude and I'm just standing there. We watch Mal interact with the queen and king. It was interesting they even waved at us and we politely waved back to them. Ben and Mal went off to play some game and we stayed behind until we noticed a commotion we walked over there in time to hear Ben say, "Don't do this, Chad." Chad says, "What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend. You enjoy hurting people. And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater. And of course, we can't forget about the little pirate princess that tags along with you."

Evie walks up and says, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" she turns and shows him his face in the mirror. Chad says, "What? Come on!" He pushes Evie's hand out of the way knocking her into me almost knocking us both down, causing Jay to step up and say, "Back off, Chad." Things got out of hand and Evie sprayed Chad with the potion to make him sleep causing more people to freak out, but we had, had enough we bailed out as Ben yelled, "Guy!" Brad even yelled, "Lola!" we just needed to be out of there.

We are currently sitting at a table trying to ignore everyone staring and whispering, but it is really hard to do. Ben comes to us and says, "Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. I have to go. I'll see you guys later." None of us say a thing we are just pissed off, upset, hurt, and confused. Doug and Brad come over. Doug says, "Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just..." He's cut off by Chad saying, "Doug, Brad." Evie says, "It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry." Doug says, "No.." but is yet again interrupted by Chad, "Doug, Brad!" Doug say, "What?" Chad just says, "Doug," again. Doug says, "Sorry, I can't." Then heads over to the royals.

Brad however sits down beside me and says, "Are you ok Lola? I'm so sorry. I didn't Chad would do that, he is out of control." I smile softly at my friend as Chad continues to yell Brad's name in the background. I tell him, "I'm fine Brad you better go over there before Chad loses it. I'll see you when you pick me up for the coronation." He nods and gives me a hug before he heads to his whiney ass, over dramatic brother.

Audrey and Jane walk over to us. Audrey says, "Okay. How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." Jane laughs and says, "Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen." Mal says, "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Good! She deserves it, fake people don't deserve our help. We hear a shriek and we turn to face them united. Mal tells them, "There's a lot more where that came from." Audrey says, "Excuse me, who do you think you are?" We all put on our best glares as Mal says, "Do I look like I'm kidding?" They run off screaming and Mal says, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand." We walk off side by side storming away from the scene horrible scene.

Harry P.O.V.

Its coronation day and we are all watching to see what will happen. There's word around the isle that Mal and her crew are supposed to be snatching the wand and getting us out of here. We watch the Snow White woman go on and on about all the people arriving until she says one name that stops me dead in me tracks. She says, "Now arriving is Brad and Chad Charming. Chad is escorting Audrey, prince Ben's ex-girlfriend. While Brad is escorting Lola the... the um evil queen's daughter." I freeze up as I look on the screen and see my little love with some prince. Oh, she is in for it now. She looks way to beautiful to be on his arm. Her dress is made of my fucking colors. Uma says, "You good Harry?" I say, "Aye. But she won't be when I get me hands on her. My little love needs a reminder of who the fuck she belongs too." Uma doesn't say anything else and I continue to watch.

Lola's P.O.V.

Arriving at the coronation was interesting to say the least. This thing is way over the top. We all watch Ben enter and make his way towards the king and queen. Fairy godmother walks up to her wand and hugs the king and queen. She places the crown on Ben's head than pulls out her wand. I watch Mal to see what she is going to do. She continues to just sit there. Then suddenly Jane takes the fairy godmothers wand. Umm… what? Fairy godmother says, "Child, what are you doing?!" Jane says, "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Ben's father yells, "Take cover!" She is sending sparks of magic all over the place. Mal runs to her and takes the wand. I hurry to her from my seat a couple rows back and I see the guys hurrying down from the balcony.

Ben says, "Mal, give me the wand." Mal says, "Stand back." Ben says, "It's okay." Mal says, "Ben, I said stand back!" Audrey says, "I told you so!" Mal turns to her with the wand and she screams. Well bitch don't shit talk to some holding a freaking wand. Duh. Carlos says, "Let's go!" Jay says, "Revenge time." Ben says, "You really want to do this?" Mal says, "We have no choice, Ben! Our parents..." Ben says, "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." Mal says, "I think I want to be good." Ben says, "You are good."

Mal screams, "How do you know that?" Ben says, "Because... Because I'm listening to my heart." Mal says, "I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy. And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought? And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. Lola, I know Harry makes you happy, but you are not evil you never were. There is a better way for you to see him again. You love it here and I know you never wanted to do this. My mother gave you no choice in the matter I know that. And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys."

Jay says, "I choose good, too." Evie says, "I choose good." Carlos says, "So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad." Ben says, "Your parents can't reach you here." Carlos then says, "Okay, then. Good." They all look at me as tears poor down my face. Ben says, "I know you miss Harry, Lola. I promise I will find a way for you to be together again. You don't have to do this." I nod and say very shakily, "I choose good." Jay puts and arm around me as Ben comes over to join our good circle. And everyone claps for our choice to be good.

Suddenly Maleficent shows up and says, "I'm back!" How did this crazy bitch get off the damn isle? Mal says, "Go away mother!" Maleficent says, "She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop, chop." Ben says, "No!" And Mal does a fake out and throws the wand to fairy godmother. Before she could do anything though Mal's mother froze everyone in attendance, but us. She goes around and messes with people before finally taking the wand. Maleficent says, "Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this? Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want." Mal says, "You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!" Her mother responds, "Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there."

Mal says, "No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing." Maleficent says, "I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Mal yells, "And now I command, wand to my hand! Ha! It worked!" we all watch amazed as it worked. Maleficent says, "I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Carlos says, "Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Maleficent says, "Oh, please! You're killing me. Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me!" Dude jumped on her for coming at Carlos. Jay bless his heart tried to take her staff, but she knocked him down as she says, "Gaston should be jealous. Enough! You all will regret this!" We all run as Jay is lagging behind.

I say, "Come on. Run, Jay, run! Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry! Jay! Watch it, Jay! Jay, come on! Please, Jay! Jay! Aah!" Evie says, "Magic mirror, show your bright light!" It shines a bright light in her dragon eyes to distract her. Mal says, "Behind me, E! Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!" Suddenly smoke came and she was gone or so we thought. No, she shrunk down to a tiny size.

Carlos asked, "What just happened?" Mal says, "I have no idea." I ask, "Did you do it?" Mal says, "I don't know." Fairy godmother comes running forward saying, "No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty." Mal asks, "Is she gonna be like that forever?" Fairy godmother says, "Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So, can she. I believe this belongs to you."

She handed Mal back her ring and Mal handed back her wand as she says, "And I believe this... Belongs to you." Fairy godmother says, "You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Ben came roaring forward and Mal caught him as she says, "Okay, okay! We kinda got this all wrapped up here." Ben pulls her into a hug and spins her around and then says, "Next time, I rescue you, okay?" Mal replies, "Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay? I will be right back." Mal went over to fairy godmother and Jane to fix the problem we created I guess. Her and Audrey curtsied to each other that was nice. Mal suddenly says, "Hey! Careful! That's my mom!" Jay says, "Well, let's get this party started!"

All six of us: Ohayohay, hey!

Evie: Ohh yeah, yeah

Mal: Let's set it off! Oh Yeah!

Me: You can make it happen!

Everyone: Ohayohay!

Ben: Kings and queens, it's our time to rise Write the book, the story of our lives This is us taking back the night!

Everyone: Ohayohay!

Mal: Break the spell, we were born this way Be yourself, forget the DNA Everybody raise your hands and say.

Everyone: Ohayohay! Sound the alarm, get on your feet Let's set it off and rock this beat Dance till your heart is wild and free Ooh, Oh, Oh Feelin' the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours Ooh, Oh, Oh, ohayohay, hey Let's set it off Oh, yeah Start a chain reaction, never let it stop Let's set it off Oh, yeah You can make it happen with everything you got - Let's set it off - Set it off - Come on - We got to set it off - On the right - Get ready, set it off - To the left - Ohayohay, hey!

Carlos and Jay: Yo, It's time to set this thing off Let's make it happen now I'm a make my own future, ignore all the rumors Show 'em how passion sound They all told me I should back down Judgin' me 'cause of my background Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now.

Everyone: Feelin' the power, let it all out Like what you see in the mirror, shout We got the keys, the kingdom's ours - Ooh, Oh, Oh - Oh, yeah Let's set it off - Oh, yeah - Let's set this off Start a chain reaction, never let it stop Let's set it off Let's set this off Oh, yeah Let's set this off You can make it happen with everything you got Let's set it off Let's set it off Come on We got to set it off That's right Get ready, set it off To the left We got to set it off Get ready, set it off We got to set it off Get ready, set it off Come on Three, two, one, uh Ooh, yeah Let's set it off Oh, yeah Let's set this off Start a chain reaction, never let it stop Let's set it off

Let's set this off Oh, yeah Let's set this off You can make it happen with everything you got Let's set it off Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off to the left Get ready, set it off to the right We got to set it off What? Ohayohay, hey Let's set it off, Oh, yeah - Start a chain reaction... Oh I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you? You can make it happen - Whoo! - With everything you got let's set it off Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off on the right Get ready, set it off to the left Ohayohay, hey Set it off!

Harry's P.O.V.

They didn't steal the fucking wand. I may never get to see me little love again, because those stupid bastards couldn't steal the fucking wand! They can fight maleficent in fucking dragon form and put my princess in danger, but they can't take a damn wand! They decided to choose good! Me little love was hesitant to join them, they said me fucking name. She has been missing me. What did they mean she didn't have a choice? They kept promising her she'd see me again. Me princess was crying when she agreed. I will get my hands on her and make her pay after which she will never be away from me again, but when I get her back there are a lot of questions she will need to answer.


	9. Six Months Later

Harry's P.O.V.

Six months. Six fucking months, since I've seen me little love. In person, anyway. Her and her stupid fucking friends are on Tv every once in a while. Her, Mal and Jay the most. Mal for being with the king, Jay for sports and the string of princesses he takes on dates, and me princess for hanging out with Mal or that stupid fucking Brad Charming. If I ever get close to him I was Hook him! Nothing has ever said for sure they are dating, but apparently everyone in fucking Auradon want them to be! She needs a lesson she will never forget on who the fuck she belongs to. Uma and I are going to get off this fucking isle and when we do there will be hell to pay!

Lola's P.O.V.

Six months. Six months of waiting to see Harry again and nothing. I begged to go back to the isle, but they said it wasn't safe for us there now. That even Harry couldn't protect me from all the people who want us dead there. And Ben said because of the debacle at his coronation we have to wait a while longer to bring anyone else over from the isle. Everyone is happy here. Mal has Ben, Evie had Doug, Carlos is crushing on Jane, and Jay is with everyone. I'm just sitting on the sidelines missing Harry and all I can do is wait it sucks.

Right now, I'm with Evie rushing over to Mal. Evie says, "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute you will be dancing in your bath robe. Ok? Hi. Let's go. Let's go." Mal says, "Bye Ben." Ben says, "Bye." We hurry back to our room.

Once we get there Evie and I get Mal into her dress into her dress. As Evie tightens it Mal says, "Oh! Ok Evie I cannot breath." Evie says, "Well you can breath after cotillion." Mal says, "Well I sincerely doubt that. We have at least 20 events right behind it and I can't remember what a single of them is." Evie steps back from the dress and says, "Impeccable." Mal says, "Evie, Lola? Do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the isle right now?" Evie laughs and says, "That's funny." I try not to glare as I say, "You know damn well what I would be doing if I was still on the isle Mal." She looks up and say, "Lola, I am so sorry. I wasn't even thinking." I shrug and says, "It's fine I have to go I'm late to meet Brad. Later guys."

I'm not late to meet Brad for anything, I just needed to be out of there. How could she ask me that? She knows damn well I begged them to let me go back to the isle. I am willing to risk my life to see Harry again. Mal is falling apart right now and that's why I left I didn't want to go off on her while she is so fragile. I just can't believe she would be so thoughtless to ask me a question like that. I know she probably feels bad, so I'm trying not to make it a big deal. Eventually I head back to the room and when I walk in Mal pulls me into a hug and says, "I am so sorry L. I wasn't thinking when I said it." I smile softly at her and say, "It's ok Mal I know you are under a lot of pressure right now." We leave it at that and get ready to head out to classes.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and I are all making our way to class and every girl we pass says, "Hey Jay." And it is just too funny to watch them all make a play for Jay. He just says, "Hey," Back like the player he is. I can't wait for him to meet someone special to be with in all the right ways. Carlos asks, "Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to cotillion already." Jay shakes his head and says, "I'm going solo. That way I can dance with all of them." Carlos says, "Ahh! You're the expert. Um Jay, if you were going to ask someone, what's the best way to go?" Ahh Carlos is going to ask Jane! Yay! Jay says, "Listen. All you gotta do, is look like me." What a jerky thing to say. Carlos says, "Oh Haha!" Jane comes up and says, "Mal." Carlos says, "Hey Jane. I was wondering. If you liked the carrot cake last night." She says, "I had the pumpkin pie." Carlos says, "Oh cool. Um." Jay drags him away saying, "Smooth." Poor thing! At least he tried.

Evie walks up to Lonnie and Jane and says, "We have an opening for a fitting at 3 who wants it?" Lonnie screams, "Me," Before Jane even has a chance. Lonnie looks at Jane and says, "Sorry." I say, "We'll take you later." We then leave Mal alone with Jane to discuss whatever they need too. We walk back over after giving them a second and Lonnie says, "I can't wait to see what your wedding will look like." Mal says, "Me too. Wait what?!" Jane says in a duh tone, "The royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." That's weird. Evie says, "I knew it!" Lonnie says, "Everyone knows it!" Mal says, "I didn't know it." I say, "I didn't know it either." Mal continues, "Nobody told me that. Is my whole life planned out in front of me?" Ben decides to appear now, not a good time dude. He says, "Hi, Mal." Lonnie, Evie, Jane and I all say, "Hi, Ben." Ben shoots us a smile, while Mal shoots us a look. Jane drags Ben off to talk about something and Lonnie, Evie and I begin to walk away. Mal stays behind a second longer than hurries to catch up with us.

Later in the day I'm hanging out with Brad before my cheerleading practice and his fencing practice. We are just sitting outside enjoying the sun and the nice weather. I fill him in on what happened with Mal earlier. He says, "I can't believe she said that. She knows how hard you tried to go back to the isle when they didn't bring Harry here." I say, "I know, but she's under a lot of pressure here, so I'm trying to let it go. How's Chad doing? Still breaking down over Audrey." He nods and says, "Yeah. He is losing it. everything he does now is to try to get her back its both sad and hilarious." I smack him and say, "That's your twin! Don't laugh at his pain." He rolls his eyes and say, "He'll get over it." I shake my head and say, "Come on Jackass, we have to get to our respective practices." We get to the ample theater and go our separate ways.

I have no clue why this is called cheer practice, we only practice for like a minute than watch the boys for the rest of the time. Right now, we are watching Jay fence some guy and he was damn good. When it was over the guy took off his mask to reveal it wasn't a guy at all, but Lonnie. I say, "It's Lonnie!" And all us cheerleaders go crazy cheering for her. Jay says, "Not bad." Lonnie says, "You should put me on the team." Jay shrugs, but is interrupted by Chad who says, "Hey! What? No, no, no. We'll be the laughing stock of the league. And what's going to happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney. I mean come on guys." Jay says, "So?" As Brad says, "Chad, come one dude." Chad says, "So? Have you not read the rule book? Section 2 paragraph 3 11-4. A team will be comprised of a captain and 8 men." I'm pretty sure it isn't as literal as he thinks it is. Jay looks conflicted. Lonnie says, "Yeah, but your down a man. Because Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff." Chad says, "Exactly. We are down a man." Lonnie says pleadingly, "Jay." Jay says, "I'm sorry, but coach trusts me. I'm not going to stay captain if I just throw out the rule book." Lonnie says, "If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war." Chad laughs like a jackass and says, "Ok. Rulebook, Rulebook." Lonnie shakes her head and walks away and Jay says, "Alright guys practice is over." With that said we all leave the theater.

I find Jay and ask, "You ok?" He sighs and says, "She's good Lola. She should be on the team, but we are on such thin ice here. I don't want to mess this up and lose my spot as captain." I nod and say, "I get that, but Jay you have to do what's right by you, not what's right by Auradon or you will lose yourself and I don't want that for you." He pulls me into a hug and asks, "How are you doing?" I sigh and say, "As well as I can be I guess. I just really miss Harry, Jay. More and more every day and I wonder if he misses me too?"

Harry's P.O.V.

Another day without me little love. Every day I spend without her I just get angrier and angrier. Uma mostly hates Mal, blames her for tormenting her as a kid, for not getting us off this fucking isle and for taking her best friend away from us. I blame the wench too. If it weren't for her and her friends Lola would be here with us, where she belongs. We'll get her back even if we have to take her kicking and screaming the whole way. As time has gone on I've become more and more ruthless and heartless, because I don't have a heart. Me little love has it. Even Uma is weary of me now, but not nearly as much as she should be. She thinks she has some control over me, but she couldn't be more wrong. I'm playing along until I get what I want.

I show up at Ursula's as per usual. I take fish from the woman outside and give them to a different woman inside after I check my sword. I make my way over to the usually table in the back by the TV. When I get there, I push two idiots out of my way as I climb over the table and go over to the TV. I turn it on and lean against the table as Uma sets a tray of food in front of me. She takes something from off the tray and throws it at Mal on the TV. I don't blame her. She says, "Ugh! Poser!" I say, "Traitor!" She says, "Hello," with an eye roll. I roll mine too, but throw something at the screen with the rest of the crew anyway. I go over to the TV and wipe off some of the food with my finger as I say, "Oh I would love to wipe the smiles of their faces. Know what I mean?" I'll do a lot more than just that if I ever get my hands on them.

Uma says, "Gil! Want to stop chocking down yokes and get with the program?" Gil swallows his food and says, "Yeah. What they said." I roll my eyes his such an idiot if it wasn't for me princesses love for the moron I would have hooked him a long ass time ago. Uma says, "That little traitor! Left us in the dirt!" I say, "Turned her back on evil." Gil says, "Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Me little love needs to get back soon if she wants this idiot to live. We all glare at him, but he keeps going, "Back when we were kids. She called her shrimpy and the name kind of stuck until Lala got rid of it." Everyone freezes when he says his little nickname for Lola. They are all watching me to see how I'll react. I get ready to lunge at him when Uma pushes me back. She says, "That snotty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing." Gil who is on his last leg with me at the moment says, "No, she left you that sand box and then she said that you could have the…" But Uma interrupted him, "I need you to stop talking."

One of the crew members says, "Look we have her turf now, they can stay in Auradon." I turn to glare at him and Uma says, "That's her turf now! And I want it too! We should not be getting her leftovers! Son of Hook, son of Gaston, and me Worst of all daughter of Ursula! She left us behind and took a crew member from me!" Uma turns to me and asks, "What's my name?" I fight hard not to roll my eyes, not this shit again, as I remove my hat and say, "Uma!" She turns to Gil and says, "What's my name?" He says, "Uma?"

Uma: What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: This is all hands on deck. Calling out to lost boys and girls, I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect. We won't stop 'til we rule the world, It's our time, we up next! (next, next). Our sail's about to be set (set, set) They ain't seen nothing yet! Tell 'em who's in charge! So, they don't forget! What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us. Soon the world will be ours! What's my name? What's my name? What's it, what's it? Say it loud!

Everyone: (Uma, Uma, la la Um-) (Uma, Uma, la la Uma) (Uma, Uma, la la Um-) (Uma, Uma, la la Uma) Uma!

Uma: I'm the queen of this town. I call the shots, you know who I am, I don't need to wear no fake crown. Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance. It's our time, we up next! (next, next). My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets). The worst is now the best and leaving us here, will be their last regret

Uma: What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us. Soon the world will be ours! What's my name? What's my name? What's it, what's it? Say it! Say it!

Me: You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun. Never learned how to count Cause I'm number one. Ready here, we come. We always get our way. It's a pirate's life, every single day (Hey!) She's the captain, I'm the first mate. Enemies seasick can't see straight. Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook.

Gil: Uma's so hot they get burned if they look!

Uma: It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em. I see your eyes on me boys, hey! You know what my name is. Say it, say it louder!

Uma: What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name?

Everyone: Uma!

Uma: Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us. Soon the world will be ours! What's my name? What's my name? What's it, what's it? Say it loud!

Everyone: (Uma, Uma, la la Um-) (Uma, Uma, la la Uma) (Uma, Uma, la la Um-) (Uma, Uma, la la Uma) Uma!

We all laugh when the songs over. Some people think Uma and me have a thing, but we don't. Even she knows better than try to replace me little love. And on some level Uma still thinks of Lola as her best friend, she wouldn't do that to her. Suddenly Ursula throws a tentacle out at us and says, "Shut your clams!" Uma says, "Mom!" Ursula says, "These dishes aren't going to wash themselves." That woman is crazy. Uma says, "It's fine. It's fine, because when I get my chance to rain down evil on Auradon I will take it. They're going to forget that girl and remember the…" She is interrupted by Gil saying, "Shrimpy." He literally must want to die. No one is that stupid. Seriously? Uma gives me a nod and I lean in front of Gil. I give him a nod and he nods like so many times before and walks out of Ursula's with me pushing him. He tries to come back in, but I push him right back out. He decides to sit in front of Ursula's. it's what he mumbles that has me storm back out.

He says, "I wish Lala were." I say, "What the fuck did ya just say." He looks at me with fear in his eyes as he says, "You aren't the only who misses her Harry." I glare at him and say, "I don't care. Ye don't say her name again! She is mine!" He knows better than to argue with me so he just sits back down and waits until he's called upon.


	10. Back to the Isle

I go to our room later that day to find a note that pisses me off more than anything I've have ever seen in my life. Mal went back to the isle and didn't even ask me if I wanted to go! I want to see Harry I would have gone with her! Now we have to go get her and who knows what will happen. I run out of the room right into Evie. I tell her, "Mal's gone back to the isle." She says, "What?" I shove the note and the ring into her hand. She says, "Oh no! we have to go tell Ben!"

We rush off to Ben's office. Evie knocks as she opens the door. She says, "Ben." He says, "Lola, Evie. Come on in." We walk in the office. I say, "Mal's gone back to the isle." Evie brings him the note and says, "Ben," as she hands him his ring. Ben says, "This is my fault, this my fault. I blew it. she has been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understand I just went all priest on her. I have to go over there and apologize. I have to go over there and beg her to come back." Evie says, "Ben you'll never find her. You need to know the isle and how it works. You have to take us with you." Ben says, "Yes! Ahh are you sure?"

Evie says, "Yeah. She is my best friend. And we'll bring the boys too, because there is safety in numbers and none of us are too popular over there right now." Ben says, "Thank you." Evie says, "But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me I won't get stuck there again." Ben says, "I promise." Evie says, "And there's no way you are going looking like that." I say, "Evie I need you to promise me something. Both of you." They look at me skeptically as Evie asks, "What?" I sigh and say, "I won't go looking for him, but if Harry finds me, do not, I repeat do not try to stop him from taking me. He will kill you and he won't feel bad for it. Uma's group has more than likely grown and we can't take them. If you have to leave me behind do it." Evie says, "But…" I cut her off, "Promise me Evie. Promise me." She sighs and says, "I promise, but good luck making the boys promise." I look at Ben, he sighs and says, "I promise." With that said we head off to get the boys and to get Ben ready. I just happen to leave out that I don't have to look for Harry, he always finds me.

Harry's P.O.V.

It's just a typical night for me making rounds taking the money owed to us. I stop into Curl up and Dye to see the little sweeper girl about to pocket money I say, "Fork it over little one." She does as she's told and I say, "And the rest of it." She again does as she is told. I take it and say, "Thank you." And as I turn to leave I hear a voice and it takes all my will power not to end her where she stands. Mal says, "Still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" I instead slap on a smirk and say, "Well, well, well, what a nice surprise." She says, "Hi, Harry." Like this wench has any right to talk to me after she took away me love.

I say, "Just wait until Uma hears your back. She's never going to give you back your old territory." I take a quick glance around the room to see if anyone's with her. I don't see anyone. She says, "Well that's ok, because I will be taking it. And she's not here Harry. She's still in Auradon. We wouldn't allow her to come back, just so you. Even when she begged us too. She's better than here, she's better than you." I glare at her how fucking dare she. Whether or not Lola is better than me is not the fucking issue the issue is she is mine and the bastards think they can keep her from me. I take a breath she wants me to lash out I won't give her what she wants not right now, anyway. I run my hook along her hair as I say, "I could hurt you." She grabs my arm and pulls it back and takes the gum out of her mouth and puts it on my hook as she says, "Not without permission I bet." She would bet wrong Uma would be pissed, but even she knows she can't do shit to me. I just laugh put the gum in my mouth and make a mess before I exit. I better go fill Uma in.

I make my way back to Ursula's and I go inside. I find Uma in the usual spot, when I get to her I say, "Guess who just got back on the isle?" She gives me a hopeful look and I wish it was who she was hoping for, but it's not. I say, "Mal. And she is all alone, which tells me they'll probably be coming for her." She nods and says, "Harry take some guys and figure where she might be staying. Wait for the rescue party. Take anyone of value." I say, "I know exactly when she will be. Where her, her friends, and Lola used to live. I've been there with Lola." She nods and says, "Well good then go!" I grab me best guys and head out to wait and see who we catch.

Lola's P.O.V.

Ben says, "Jay! Keys, Remote." Yay I guess Jay's driving. That won't be scary or anything. Evie says, "Wait something's wrong." She then fixes Ben's hat. I say, "While we are all here. Jay, Carlos, I already made Ben and Evie promise, but I need you guys to promise too. If Harry finds me you have to let him take me and you can't come after me." They both shout, "No!" I say, "Guys! We have no choice! We don't have the numbers or the scare factor to face off with Uma's crew! You have to promise me you will do this. I love Harry and you know him, he would hurt everyone else in the world, but never me." Jay says, "Fine." Carlos says, "Ok." I nod and kiss their cheeks. The dog suddenly says, "Shot gun!" Um what? Carlos says, "No Dude! The isle is way too dangerous!" We all look shocked and Jay asks, "Did he just?" Carlos says, "Talk? Yeah, I'll tell you later." We nod and get in the limo. Evie says, "Once we get over the bridge park beneath the pier in the old garage." Jay says, "Got it."

The trip back to the isle seemed to take no time at all. I was crazy nervous and I had a really bad feeling about all of this. When we get out of the car Carlos says, "Ben! Help me with the tarp." We cover the limo with it. Evie says, "It's so weird being back here." Ben says, "We'll get in and get out." Well you guys might, me on the other hand, well I won't hold my breath. Ben says, "Hey! What's in here?" We all rush to him and pull him away from where he was. Jay says, "You don't want to know." Carlos says, "Hey guys keep it chill, alright? The last thing we need is our parents find out we're here." I nod at that, that is the very last thing we need. As we walk out to the streets of the isle two kids rob Evie, but I can tell she's looking at them and thinking of us. So, she says, "Just take it."

Ben gets curious and starts trying to look around. We get up to him and I say, "Ben stop. Just stop." As Carlos scares away a wannabe pirate trying to get to Ben. Ben asks, "Why?" I roll my eyes as Evie says, "This isn't a parade it's the isle." Jay says, "Keep your hands in your pockets unless your stealing." Carlos says, "Either Slouch or strut." And I add, "And never ever smile." Ben says, "Ok." Evie says, "No. no thank you's and drop the please too. Just chill."

Evie: Let me tell you something you can really trust. Everybody's got a wicked side.

Me: I know you think that you can never be like us. Watch and learn so you get it right.

Everyone, but Ben: You need to drag your feet, you need to nod your head, you need to lean back. Slip through the cracks. You need to not care.

Carlos: Uh, you need to not stare.

Everyone, but Ben: You need a whole lot of help.

Evie: You need to not be yourself.

Me: You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules, I can show you how.

Evie: And once you catch this feeling. Yeah once you catch this feeling.

Everyone, but Ben: You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain (Chillin'). Chillin' like a villain (Chillin'). Chillin' like a villain (Hey). Chillin' like a villain, Chillin' like a (Hey), villain.

Evie: Your attention when you act like that. Let us teach you how to disappear.

Me: You look like you lose a fight to an alley cat. Gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here.

Everyone, but Ben: You need to watch your back, you need to creep around, you need to slide real smooth. Don't make a sound. And if you want it take it, and if you can't take it break it! And if you care about your health.

Me: Seriously, you need to not be yourself.

Me: You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules, I can show you how.

Evie: And once you catch this feeling. Yeah once you catch this feeling.

Everyone, but Ben: You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain (Chillin'). Chillin' like a villain (Chillin'). Chillin' like a.

Ben: I really want to be bad a lot, and I'm giving it my best shot, but it's hard being what I'm not.

Carlos: Well if you don't you're gonna get us caught.

Me: He's right we gotta stay low-key, now show us how bad you can be.

Ben: Like this?

Evie yeah, yeah, yeah.

Ben: Like this?

Me: Yeah, Yeah.

Ben: Oh yeah, I think I got this. Let's go, I'm ready to rock this. And I ain't gonna thank you for your help, I think I found the words myself.

Me: You wanna be cool? Let me show you how. You don't break the rules, I can show you how.

Evie: And once you catch this feeling. Yeah once you catch this feeling.

Everyone: You'll be chillin', chillin', oh. Chillin' like a villain (Chillin'). Chillin' like a villain (Chillin'). Chillin' like a villain (Chillin') Chillin' like a villain (Chillin') Chillin' like a villain!

Ben picked up on it for like two seconds before he went too far and ran right into Gil. Shit! I miss Gil, but if he sees me he'll definitely figure out who Ben is. Me getting captured is one thing, but I can't let them get Ben too. I hide while they deal with him. Gil says, "Hey man. Hey, I don't know you." Ben says, "No. don't know you either man." Gil says, "Uh, Yeah, you do. Come on man really? Come on I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck. Huh? Is incredible thick. Huuu your king Ben!" Damn it! I come out of hiding and push them all forward and quickly I hear Gil call, "Lala?" Wait, "You're with Jay, Evie, and Carlos." I didn't hear what else he said I was too concerned with getting Ben out of here as quickly as possible. I'm sure he ran to Uma which is not good we need to move much, much faster. Once they let Ben into our old place. He says, "Wish me luck." Jay says, "All the way up." And Evie and I say, "Good luck."

Once he is out of hearing range I say, "We need to hurry this up. Now that Gil has figured out who we all are he'll go tell Uma. She will be here soon with the crew. If he's not gone before that happens they will take him and me." Jay says, "We can't exactly tell them to hurry up." I sigh and nod as I say, "I know, but time is not a luxury we have right now." Evie says, "We'll be fine." I let out a frustrated sound and say, "You guys are underestimating Uma like you did back then! Only this time we don't know what we are up against she has had six months to build up her crew! Guys we can't take that lightly!"

Ben walks down and Evie says, "So?" Ben shakes his head and says, "She's not coming back." He then walks off. Ugh! He just wants to be kidnapped. Damn it. Evie says, "I'll talk to her." I run after Ben and say, "Dude. You cannot be alone out here! Gil recognized you and he's no doubt gone to Uma. We have to be extremely careful right now." I hear a voice that freezes me to my spot. The voice says, "That's good advice little love. Too bad ye didn't take it." I turn around and see Harry Hook the love of my life standing there. I know what's going to happen before it happens, but I try to stop it anyway. I say, "Harry please don't take him. Please, no good can come from that." He smirks at me and says, "Well princess I don't want anything good, except of course for ye." He runs his hook through my hair as he says, "But we both know, now that I've got ye, ya will never be out of my sight again little love." He then looks at the guys he brought with him and say, "Take the king back to the ship." I try to lunge for Ben, but Harry is to quick.

He presses me up against the wall and says, "Now, now little love you are in enough trouble as it is. Do you really want to add to it?" I look at him with tears in my eyes as I say, "Please, Harry don't do this." He smirks down at me and says, "It's already done princess." With that said he slams his mouth down on mine in a rough and aggressive kiss. And I respond to him almost instantly, as much as I hate that he took Ben, I still love him with everything in me and I missed him so damn much. When the need to breath becomes too much he pulls back. He asks, "Did you miss me little love?" I say, "More than anything in the world." He nods and says, "We have much to discuss when we get to the ship and ya have a punishment waiting for ya." I nod my head and let him lead me back to where I left my friends are looking for Ben. Harry walks with his head down and me by his side he could easily be mistaken for Ben and that's just what happened. They called out, "Ben." And Evie says, "Ben, Lola, don't scare us like that."

Harry looks up and say, "Don't scare you? That's my specialty." Evie says, "Harry." Jay says, "What did you do with Ben?" Harry says, "Oh we nicked him and if you ever want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop tonight. Alone. Uma wants to have a little visit." He pulls me close to him and Jay says, "Let her go." I say, "Jay stop. You promised. Worry about Ben I'll be fine. I knew I wasn't going to make it back off the isle." They all shout, "What?" I sigh, "Harry always finds me. He always has and I suspect he always will." Harry smirks and says, "Ahh. Jay, it seems like you've lost your touch." Jay goes to lunge, but Evie holds him back. Harry turns and pulls me along with him. I smile sadly over my shoulder as I say, "Bye Guys." Harry starts to whistle as we walk away.

Harry leads me back to the ship and takes me to his room there. I know once that door is closed all hell is about to break loose. He pushes me into his room and slams the door behind him. He stands there silently for a moment before he explodes. He yells, "How the fuck could ya just leave me like that! I told ya no, but you fucking went anyway! And then to top is off ya didn't even steal the fucking wand and ye were running around with a stupid fucking prince. Did I mean that fucking little to you, that ya would bail the first chance you? What did you fuck your way through the princes until you got to the king?" And there was my breaking point as per usual. I yelled, "I didn't have a fucking choice! I didn't want to go, but that wasn't an option!"

He looks even more pissed as he says, "Why the fuck did ya have to go Lola? Why?" I sigh and say, "Because you don't say no to Maleficent without consequences. If I hadn't gone that day she would have sent for me and anyone in the way would have been hurt or killed. You guys would have fought for me yes, but with the following she had at the time you would have lost. And as for Brad. He's just a friend. He tells me about Alice the girl he likes and I tell him all about you and how much I miss you. After maleficent was defeated I was promised you, Gil, and Uma would be brought over, but Ben said he had to wait because of the coronation debacle. So, I begged them to send me back when I realized just how long it could be, but they refused. They said we were so hated here that even you couldn't protect me from everyone who wanted us dead. I tried to get here on my own a couple of times, but they always caught me. I wanted to be here with you, Harry or there with you, or on the damn seas with you. I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

He looks at me and I can see so many different emotions in his eyes right now. I have no idea which one is the dominate emotion. Finally, he says, "I love ya so fucking much princess. Ye are never going to be out of my fucking sight again. Do ya understand me?" I know I'm not forgiven and I know I'll be punished and yelled at later, but right now I'm just glad to be with him. I throw myself in his arms and say, "Yes Harry! I love you so much Harry!" We reacquaint ourselves with each other's bodies all night long after that. I missed him so damn much I'm so glad to be in his arms again.


	11. What's Going to Happen Next?

I am awoken in the early hours of the morning to someone placing kisses down my bare back. When I look over a soft smile over takes my face as I see its Harry. He looks up at me with a smirk as he says, "Good morning little love." I say, "Good morning my love." He says, "We need to finish our discussion and I need to tell ya your new rules." I nod silently. He says, "If ya lie to me I will know it. Ye will answer every question I ask and your punishment and rules depend on your answers." I nod my head and say, "Yes, Harry."

He nods and says, "Why did ya go to Auradon?" I tell him, "Because it wasn't an option. When mother says I have no choice it's not by her, it's by Maleficent. I knew If I didn't leave she would have sent for me and at the time we didn't have to numbers to take on her minions. I was trying to protect you guys. I won't lie, I've always wanted to go to Auradon, but I wanted to be with you more, you are the love of my life." He nods and says, "It is not now nor is it ever your fucking call to make if we can handle something. Do ya understand me?" I say," Yes." He nods and asks, "This Brad Charming what is your relationship with him?" I sigh saw this question coming. I tell him, "Brad is a friend. When we first got there, we were not well received by the students. Brad's twin Chad used Evie and tried to get us expelled, but Brad and Evie's boyfriend Doug were there for us. Brad reminds me a lot of Gil that's how our friendship started. He's in love with Alice, a girl who goes to school there, and he helped me to try to escape to the isle once. He's a good friend to me."

Harry nods, "Well I suspect ya won't ever see him again, so I guess he's not problem to me. Were you with any other man, in any way, kissing, dating, anything, while you were in Auradon?" I shake my head and say, "No. I turned down all the princes and other guys who asked me out. My heart is yours Harry. I have known that since I was 13. I belong to you, there was never a doubt about that. Everyone on the isle knows, and thanks to my inability to shut up, everyone in Auradon knows it too." He says, "What do ya mean everyone in Auradon knows it?" I say, "It started with the select few asking about my love life or what is was like to have a boyfriend. I told them about it, about you. But as time went on word spread like wild fire about you and how I shot down the most eligible of princes for a pirate. Some people call me the pirate princess, sometimes it's a compliment and sometimes it's an insult. I'm fine with it either way." He says, "That's very good princess. I want everyone in every land to know ya belong to me. What is your relationship to king Ben?" I sigh and say, "We're friends. He's a nice guy that cares about his people."

He asks, "At the coronation if he hadn't promised ya he would bring me off the isle, would ya have stolen the wand and freed us?" I say without hesitation, "Yes." He looks surprised. I say, "I love you Harry more than anything in the whole world. I'm not like you, Uma, and Gil I'm not a villain, but in that moment if it meant being with you again, then yes I would have stolen the wand without regret." He says, "Good answer little love. Are ya going to try to stop us from hurting Ben?" I tear up as I say, "I couldn't if I wanted to Harry. You guys do what you want to do and the second I left with my mother that day I was no longer a member of this crew." He runs his hand through my hair as he says, "Oh, me princess is so smart. Such a good girl."

He says, "I've thought over your actions and your answers and I have your rules all figured out. Rule 1. Ye are to be with me, Uma or Gil at all times if any of us lose sight of ya for even a second ya will be punished. Rule 2. Ye are not to interfere with crew business, as ya admitted ya are no longer a member of this crew. Rule 3. Ye live here now, in me room, in me bed. Rule 4. Ye are not to argue with me over anything I run your life now. Rule 5. The only friends ye are allowed to have are Uma and Gil. Rule 6. Ye will not try to help Ben Escape or ya will be in big trouble. Rule 7. Ye will never leave this isle again unless I am by your side. Do ya understand your new rules little love?" I say, "Yes, Harry."

He says, "Good. And as for ye punishment, well ye were a naughty little love. So, how about I spank that right out of ya. I think you deserve this, but it is way lighter than my original plans for ya. Your answers inspired a lighter punishment, but I don't recommend testing me princess. I can always make it worse for you." I say, "Yes, Harry." I won't go in to detail about the spanking let's just say there were a lot and they hurt like a bitch. If this was holding back then I'm terrified to know what his original plan for me was.

After the punishment was over Harry asks, "Did you learn your lesson Lola?" I nod my head with tears flowing down my face. He says, "Say it Lola!" I say, "Yes, I learned my lesson, Harry. I'm sorry." He pulls me into his lap and wipes my tears as he says, "Now, now little love, stop your crying. I think given the circumstances I've been quite lenient and forgiving to ya." I manage to stop my crying as I say, "You were, Harry. I didn't think you'd ever even kind of forgive me. I am willing to be tormented by you for the rest of my life as long as you are there." He smirks and says, "Don't worry little love. I think I've tormented ya enough for now. Now come along, Uma and Gil are dying to see ya." We quickly get dressed and head out of his room.

When we get on deck of the ship it doesn't take long to find Uma. When she sees me she says, "Well, well, well look at the little traitor on my ship." Harry says, "Uma," in a warning tone. She backs down and I say, "Can I talk to you Uma? Alone?" Harry glares at me and I look at him and say, "Please." He relents with a nod and Uma says, "Fine. Come on." She leads me into her room. We stand around quietly before I say, "I'm so sorry, Uma. I didn't leave because I wanted to. I didn't have a choice, I had to go." She glares and asks, "What do you mean you didn't have a choice."

I tell her, "When my mother said that to me, she didn't mean she wasn't giving me a choice. She meant Maleficent wasn't giving me a choice. You know how she was if I hadn't gone, she would have sent her minions after me. And anyone in the way would have been hurt or killed. We didn't have the numbers to take them back then. I was protecting you guys. I wanted to go, yeah, but not at the expense of the people I love. Harry already loudly informed me I didn't have a right to make that call for you guys and maybe he's right. I just wanted to protect you guys this once." She studies me for a moment before she asks, "If you didn't want to go, why didn't you come back after Maleficent was defeated."

I tell her, "They wouldn't let me. Ben promised he would bring you, Harry, and Gil to Auradon, but as time went on he kept making excuses on how it wasn't a good time yet. I begged him to send me back to the isle to be with you guys, but they said it was too dangerous, that even Harry couldn't protect me from all the people who wanted us dead. I tried to sneak over here a couple times, but they always caught me." She stares me down contemplating what I said. Finally, she says, "You can't be back in the crew." I laugh and say, "I don't want to be in the crew. I want us to be friends again. Uma, you are my best friend." She shrugs and says, "That might could happen." I know that's the best I'll get from her and I'm ok with that. I say, "I'm around if you ever want to hang. Not like I can go anywhere anyway. Harry will probably have me on lock down for a while." She laughs and says, "With how pissed he's been you should be glad that's all he's doing to you." I nod and say, "Oh, believe me, I know!" We laugh together and it feels like old times for just a second.

She says, "Come on, we better get you back to Harry before he loses it." I nod and say, "I bet you he is standing outside the damn door." She says, "No way. He's not that weird." She opens the door and low and behold Harry was leaning against the wall opposite her door. I say, "I told you so." She just laughs and says, "Here psycho, she is all yours." He smirks and says, "I already knew that." He offers me his hand and I take it. He leads me back to the upper deck. Suddenly, I'm being tackled into a hug. I hear the person say, "Lala!" I smile softly and hug him back as I say, "Hey Gilly." He pulls back and says, "I'm so glad your back! Maybe Harry and Uma will be nice again now that you are. They are so mean to me and I don't even know why! Harry tried to hook me for saying your name and Uma tried to beat me for reminding her Mal used to call her shrimpy." I smile sadly at Gil as I say, "Oh you poor thing! Remember what we were working on before I left?" He nods and says, "To not say every random thought that pops into my head, so I stay out of trouble." I smile and say, "We'll start working on that again." He nods and says, "Ok Lala! I have to go watch for Mal and her friends now, I'll see you later."

I turn to Harry and say, "I'm not interfering, but can I know what's going on?" He studies me for a second before he says, "We kidnapped the king as ya know, but Uma made a deal with Mal. Mal gets her Fairy godmother's wand and we give them Ben back." I nod and say, "Sounds like a fair trade." I'm not going to say out loud that they would never hand over fairy godmother's wand. If we could steal it for ourselves, why would they steal it for them? He smirks and says, "They have until noon and then I get to hook Ben. He's tied up over there." I notice Ben for the first time and as much as I want to go and check on him, I know better. It'll piss Harry off and make things worse for Ben, so I stay beside Harry. He asks, "Not going to see the king, little love?" I shake my head and say, "I'm not going to do the one thing that will piss you off when you are in such a good mood."

He smirks and pulls me into a deep kiss. When he pulls back, he says, "Ye are so smart princess. Ya learn fast." I smile at him and say, "I just know when to pick my battles love. This is not one I'm going to pick." He says, "Good. Let's go prepare for you friend's arrival, little love!" Is my destiny to be caught between these 2 rival groups? I'm not on either side, I'm standing right in the middle as the war rages on around me. What's going to happen next?


	12. The Face Off

Hours later we are standing around the ship waiting for Mal and my friends to arrive to save Ben. Harry has not gone over to Ben yet and neither have I, but I guess hoping we'd stay away till he was gone was wishful thinking. Harry says, "Come along little love. We have a king to terrorize." I know on some level this is a punishment. I can't stop if I do things will just get worse for me and for Ben, but I don't want to let him hurt Ben. He pulls me behind as we make our way over. He jumps down to Ben and helps me down to him too. Harry says, "Goochie, goochie goo. How does it feel being a king now, Ay?" Ben just looks at him in silence which only frustrates Harry.

Harry let's out a chuckle as he runs his hook across Ben's neck and leaves a little cut there. Uma sees this and says, "Give it a rest Harry. We don't want damaged goods." And she wipes the blood away that has started trickling from Ben's cut. Ben is really lucky they need him otherwise Harry would have killed him on the spot. Harry climbs up on the rope and points at Ben with his hook as he says, "But you said I could hook him." Uma rolls her eyes and says, "I said at noon." Harry jumps down and walks out to Ben. He pulls out a pocket watch that I recognize all too well. It's the one that I got him. Which makes me happy because I still wear the necklace and the ring he got me. Neither leaves me ever. He looks at it and says, "Twenty more minutes." Ben says, "That says 11:30."

I say, "Ben, now is so not the time to correct him." Harry isn't stupid as I've said many times before, but he wants people to think he is. What better way to take down an opponent? If they think you aren't smart enough, they won't anticipate all the things you are truly capable of. He's good and he knows it. Ben gives me a nod and says, "Hey Lola. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. We wouldn't be in this situation if I had." I shrug and say, "You might not have been, but I would be. Harry has like a sixth sense when it comes to me he always finds me. No matter where I go or what I do." He looks at me shocked as he asks, "You knew that when we came here didn't you? That's why you stayed a little off from us and hid from people. You knew he'd find you and you were hoping he did, but you didn't want him to find us." I say, "Yes, Ben. You guys are my friends and I care about you, but he's the love of my live. I need him. I'm sorry."

He looks over at Harry and says, "So, this is Harry. The man you always talked about to all the gushing girls who wanted to know what it was like to be with a pirate." I smile as Harry wraps his arms around me from behind and say, "Yeah, this is him." Ben nods and says, "Well then I'm glad you are happy. You deserve it Lola." I say, "Thank you Ben." Uma having had enough of our talk says, "You better hope your girlfriend comes through." I wince at that one. Ben looks sad as he says, "She's not my girlfriend anymore." Ben, dude! Don't over share with Villains! Ugh! He needs many more lessons on how to deal with villains. Uma looks very interested as she says, "Leave us alone, Harry, Lola." Harry chuckles and says, "19 minutes to go now." Uma says, "Go."

Then Harry drags me away. We go to the other side of the ship and he asks, "So you talked about me a lot in Auradon huh?" I smile at him and show him my ring as I say, "Well every girl just had to know where I got such a beautiful piece of jewelry and when they heard it was from a pirate, well they begged to hear our story." He grabs my hand and yanks closer to him as he looks up in shock. He asks, "You still wear me ring?" I pull the necklace that has been hidden in my dress out too and say, "I never take it or my necklace off ever. Not since the days you gave them to me. I see you still have my pocket watch." He nods and says, "Aye. I knew I'd get ya back princess that was just a reminder that ye were still mine." I smile up at him and say, "Always Harry. I will always be yours." He smirks down at me and says, "Oh little love believe me I know." I roll my eyes with a smile. Of course, that cocky bastard would ruin our nice moment.

Suddenly we hear Gil shout, "Hey guys their here." And everyone cheers! Harry tells me, "You stay out of the way. No helping them! You stay in this fucking spot." I nod and say, "Yes Harry." He nods then walks over and yells, "Welcome," To Mal and our friends. Um says, "Finally!" with a laugh.

Uma: Huh! Let's get this party started. Swear I'm cold-hearted. There's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin'. You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient. I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks. You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart.

(As I watch this all play out in the spot Harry left me in I can't help, but hope My friends don't underestimate Uma and her crew again. Uma may not be able to kill Ben, but Harry has no issue with it as far as Harry is concerned Ben is a threat to our relationship, and I'm pretty sure he blames Ben for me leaving, and he won't let that go.)

Mal: Now let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard. You'll get your wand, no one has to come to any harm! Don't try to intimidate me, your bark is much worse than your bite! Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're findin' out tonight!

(Serious Mal? No really while Ben's life is in danger let's call the girl who controls whether he lives or not dumb and try the scare tactics you used when we were kids. That will so work! Ugh!)

Pirate crew: Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want! It's the wand for the crown, if you don't it's goin' down!

(This is not going well.)

VK's: Let's go! Make your move! Peace or War, it's up to you. Give it up and do it now! If you don't its goin' down!

(Like really? Come on guys. Is that Lonnie?)

Pirate crew: We want the wand or else the king is gone. Your time is runnin' out! You should really watch your mouth.

(This is insane! Why is Lonnie here? Just make the damn trade!)

Vk's: Let's go! Pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up, put 'em up! It's goin' down!

(Can this please not end in a damn sword fight? Please? This is what you get when you fall in love with a freaking pirate. If I get even a scratch from a sword Harry is going on a damn rampage and I am so not in the mood for that.)

Pirate crew: Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh make the trade. Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or walk the plank! Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh make the trade, you, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or walk the plank!

(Looking over I see Harry spinning Ben in circles laughing the whole time. This is getting bad and if they don't give them the wand soon Harry will, "Accidentally," Knock Ben off the plank into shark infested waters. I don't know about the VK's, but I would prefer our king not being murdered. If we could avoid that, that would be fabulous.)

Mal: Okay, look, this is not a conversation. It's a do-or-die situation. If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation. I'll serve you right her, and I don't need a reservation. That way your whole, "Pirate crew," Can have a demonstration. Release him now and we can go our separate ways. Unless you want to deal with me and the VK's

(Harry makes his way over to them after Mal says this. And I'm pissed right now, because she tried to use her old scare tactic and, it will not work! I told them that! No one is scared of them here anymore. Least of all Uma or Harry! Why do they never listen to me? If they screw this up Ben is dead! Do they not get that? Harry will kill him!)

Uma: So that's your big speech huh? An empty ultimatum?

(It is definitely empty they wouldn't do anything that would endanger Ben. I hope there is a plan here somewhere, because right now it just looks like madness.)

Harry: All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him. Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him. And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him! All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-

(I might live to regret this!)

Me: Harry! We get it chill.

(He shots me a glare, but Uma pushes him back silently backing me up.)

Pirate crew: Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want! It's the wand for the crown, if you don't it's goin' down!

(I'm really starting to get nervous.)

VK's: Let's go! Make your move! Peace or War, it's up to you. Give it up and do it now! If you don't its goin' down!

(Guys is there a plan here?)

Pirate crew: We want the wand or else the king is gone. Your time is runnin' out! You should really watch your mouth.

(Ok This is taking way to long!)

Vk's: Let's go! Pound for pound. We're prepared to stand our ground! Put your swords up, put 'em up! It's goin' down!

(This is going to end in a freaking sword fight. Damn it!)

Pirate crew: Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh make the trade. Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or walk the plank! Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh make the trade, you, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or walk the plank!

(I'm unarmed and not aloud to move from my spot. I am not prepared for a damn sword fight! I don't even know who's side I'd help! You know maybe staying in this spot won't be so bad.)

Ben: Hey! We don't have to choose. We don't have to light the fuse. Mal, whatever you do, it's going to be a lose-lose. There's got to be a better way. Uma, Harry I promise I'll give you your chance. You'll have your say.

(Umm Ben… No… just no. You messed up bro… and as Uma glares and Harry full on laughs I think he might have figured that out.)

Uma: Silly king! You? Give us? You're gonna give us a chance? Well not a chance!

(Oh Ben!)

Pirate crew: Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh make the trade. Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or walk the plank! Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh make the trade, you, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh or walk the plank!

Harry is pushing Ben closer and closer to the edge and Mal finally reaches her breaking point she offers Uma the wand. Uma says, "Hold up, too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive? We want to see it work." Mal let's out a nervous laugh as she says, "You always were quite the drama queen." Why is Mal nervous? Uma says, "Ahh, nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait." I look over and Harry has Ben, leaning over the edge. I hear Carlos mumble, "We're dead." What is going on? Evie whispers something to Carlos and he does a quick almost unnoticeable nod to the side. Mal turns to dude, the dog, and says, "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." He can already talk. Why would she? Oh no the wand is fake. Well let's see how this plays out. The dog stares at us and Uma gives Mal a look. Mal says, "Talk dog." Dude says, "Does this vest make me look fat?" The whole crew begins to laugh, it is very clear they bought the whole thing. But as I look over to Harry it is also very clear that he didn't. Dude says, "Does anyone has some bacon? Cookies?"

Uma laughs and then snaps, "Give me the wand!" Mal snaps, "Give me Ben!" Uma smirks and says, "Harry, bring him over" Harry walks Ben over to them. As they pass Gil he says, "Before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi. And tell your dad that my dad wished he would have finished off your dad when he had the chance." Oh Gil, my darling Gil. Sword in hand Harry pushes Ben next to Uma. Uma says, "Oh." Mal and Uma both hold out their hands for what they want. Uma says, "Cut him loose Harry." Clearly not happy with the order, Harry cuts the rope bounding Ben's hands while he says, "I never get to have any fun." Mal grabs Ben's hand, but Uma puts his hand on his shoulder. Mal gives her the wand and pulls Ben to her. Carlos says, "We want Lola back too!" Harry says, "Ye aren't taking me little love anywhere! Be glad ya got your king in one piece because if it were up to me he'd have come back in pieces!" Uma says, "Lola is here of her own free will so back the fuck off! We have the wand now! You can't stop us."

I roll my eyes, I am right here. Can we stop talking about me like I'm not? Seriously. Jay says, "If she is here of her own free will why hasn't she said so?" I say, "Because you guys are so busy talking for me. No one has actually asked me. You guys know that I wanted to come back to be with Harry. I'm not leaving him now." Evie says, "Are you sure Lola? You love Auradon." I smile at her and say, "But I love Harry more. You guys are like family to me, but so are these guys. Uma, Harry and Gil mean the world to me. I don't want to leave them again." They must have nothing else to say because they go silent after that.

They move back with Ben as Uma goes to use the fake wand. Uma says, "By the powers of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Harry is the first to realize it was fake, although I don't think he ever thought it was real, Uma realized it next. She yells, "No!" And breaks the fake wand. That 3D printer they have is so good, even I believed it was the real wand for a second. The VK's go into immediate action as Uma screams, "You do not get to win every time!" The Vk's all grab sword and get prepared as Uma screams, "Get 'em!" Carlos shoots paint bombs to blind the crew for a few seconds while they all grab swords. Lucky for me the part of the ship I was standing on did not get hit. Unlucky for me I just have to stand here and watch this unfold. Uma sends countless crew members at Mal, but not one stood a chance. This is my bad, after Harry taught me to sword fight I taught them.

Currently Mal and Uma are sword fighting, Carlos is with some newbie I don't know, Jay and Harry are sword fights (Which has honestly been a long time coming, Harry has never liked Jay and he hates how close I am to Jay. Which makes him hate Jay that much more), Gil and Ben are fighting (poor Gil), Evie is fighting two pirates ( Go Evie) and Lonnie is fighting like everybody. Carlos takes over fighting Gil for Ben and Ben goes to help Evie. Jay and Harry's fight is insane and if I wasn't so worried about them I'd think it was badass. Jay than pulls a low move, he takes Harry's hook. That is the one thing his father ever gave to him. Next to me that is probably the most important thing in the world to him. He drops his sword and tries to get Jay to hand it over, but Jay throws it in the water. Before Harry dove into the water after it, he pushed Jay into the water first.

That's my petty boyfriend ladies and gentlemen. Jay manages to get back on the docks much quicker than Harry. Because he didn't have to look for anything. Uma is going crazy on Mal it's insane. Mal makes her way over to Ben, Uma goes to follow, but she stops to help Harry onto the dock. They send Jay and Lonnie to get the car which is a little dumb. They're the best sword fighter's guys. Why would you do that? Uma and Harry go over to Mal and Ben. Uma and Mal fight as do Harry and Ben. This is giving me a head ache. Finally, Evie throws another paint bomb and they escape. Before anyone can follow Mal knocks down the bridge to where they are. She stands there a moment longer as Uma says, "What's my name? What's my name? What's my name? Say it loud!" Then they are gone and Uma storms off. Harry however storms over to me, he says, "I think ye and I need to have a discussion little love. Come along!" Well he's pissed and I'm not entirely why (there are so many reasons to choose from), but I know it has to do with me. Yay! I just love dealing with a pissed off pirate!


	13. A Pirate's Life For Me

Harry dragged me all the to our room and when we got there he pushed me in the door so hard I fell to the ground. I say, "What the hell Harry?" When I look up at him, he is seething. His glare is so fierce I back away from him until I'm sitting against the wall. He says, "Ye knew didn't ye? Ye knew the wand was a fucking fake!" I silently nod my head not wanting to speak and set him off even more. He says, "Why the fuck didn't ya say anything!? I have been very good to ya, and very forgiving. So, why princess would you betray me in such a way?" I don't answer, because there isn't a right answer to this question, anything I say is just going to make it worse. He yells, "Answer me!" I say softly, "You told me not to get involved. And I saw the look on your face, you didn't believe it was the actually wand either." He roars in anger. He says, "So that's it? Ye pick them? So, what am I a back-up plan? Ye have already abandoned me for them once." And there it is, this isn't about today, it's about everything else.

I knew this would happen, I knew there was no way I was going to get off as easy as I did. I sigh and say, "I'm on your side Harry, always. But I can't let all the villains off this isle. I want you off this isle so bad so you can sail the seas like you've always dreamed, but my mother? All the other villains here? I don't want them free Harry. I care about the people in Auradon and I don't want to unleash that misery on them. I won't say I'm sorry. I love you, Harry! And I'd do anything for you, but not this. Yes, I knew the wand was fake and yes, I knew the likelihood of them bringing you guys the actual wand was not very high, but what did you expect?"

He screams, "I expected ya to put me first! I own ya! Or have ya forgotten?" Why does he always do this? Every time we fight he has to bring up the I belong to him stuff and sometimes it gets old. I say, "Of course not Harry. Lord knows you would never let me forget who I belong to. And you want to talk about putting people first? Really? You expect me to give up everyone and everything I love and just go along with everything you tell me too. And I will do most anything you ask of me, but I won't turn my back on my family. Be mad, punish me, scream at me all you want, but as much as I love you, I love them too. I chose to stay here with you. I could have gotten away with them, but I didn't." He lets out a humorless laugh as he says, "So what? Ye stay here, but ya wish you were there? Ya love me, but ye will always side with them? Gil is going to watch you for a while princess, because I can't stand to be around you at the moment and if I stay I will do the one thing I'll never forgive myself for." With that said he turns around to exit the room and he slams the door behind him when he does.

I stay in my seated position and cry. This whole situation is so complicated. I want Harry to get all his dreams, but not at the expense of everyone in Auradon. They don't deserve that. I know why he left, the one thing he'd never forgive himself for is putting his hands on me in a violent way. He may be a villain, but he would never hit a woman. I have hurt him so bad he considered hitting me even if it was only for a split second and that is heartbreaking. A knock on the door catches my attention and I call weakly, "Come in." A happy looking Gil bounces into the room saying, "Guess what Lala? I get to watch you for a while we get to hang out." When he sees me crumpled up on the floor crying he gets a serious look on his face, a look I've never seen on him before. He asks, "Did Harry put his hands on you? Because hook or not I will kick his ass for you."

I smile through the tears at Gil my sweet Gilly just offered to get in a fight he could never win for me. I say, "No, Gilly he didn't put his hands on me. He left before it could go that far. He's just still really mad at me." He calms down slightly as he says, "I'm sorry Lala. I wish there was something I could do to help." An idea struck me, it was kind of crazy, but it was a big gesture and it might appease Harry if only for a moment. I ask Gil, "Does Gothel still have that shop?" He looks at me curiously and says, "Yeah. Why?" I say, "I need you to take me there." He gives me a look as he says, "I know you want to make up with Harry, but are you sure about this? That is a decision you can't take back." I nod and say, "Gilly, I'm sure." He nods and we headed off to Gothel's shop.

About an hour later we head back to the ship and I'm pretty happy with what I just did. When we get back to the ship a still pissed off Harry storms over to us. He says, "Where the fuck have ye been?" Gil goes to answer, but I say, "I got this, Gil." He nods and walks off. I say to Harry, "Let's go to our room to talk about this." He nods and we make our way there. When we get there he asks, "Where the fuck did ya go?" I tell him, "To Gothel's shop." He looks confused as he asks, "What business did ya and Gil have there?" I lift my wrist and remove the bandage to show him. He takes my wrist in his hands and studies the word that now permanently is a part of me. He asks, "You got me name tattooed on your wrist?" I nod and tell him, "I needed you to know you are my forever, Harry. I couldn't think of a way to prove that to you, but I thought getting your name tattooed on me was a good start."

He looks at me and says, "I'm still so incredible pissed at ya, but this does help me believe a little more that you won't just disappear again." He smirks and says, "I like that I am a permanent part of you now. Like how you are a permanent part of me." When he says this he is referring to the tattoo he has of my name on his chest, across his heart. I thought about doing the same, but I knew he'd appreciate it being somewhere everyone can see it. I smile at him and say, "I know you are going to have outbursts like this for a while, because in your mind I betrayed you and as much as you love me, you are still so pissed off about that. I will stand by you through every outburst and through every obstacle. I love you Harry Hook." He says, "I know it'll be difficult for a while, but I am glad to have you back little love. And I love you too princess." He pulls me into a deep earth shattering kiss that was about to develop into something more, when there was a pounding on the door.

We pulled back and Harry says, "Go away! We're busy." The person replies, "You can make up with her later! I have found a way for us off the isle." Harry instantly opens the door and Uma says, "Meet me at Ursula's in 10." Harry nods and says, "I'll be there." Uma says, "Bring her too." I look shocked at that and Harry asks, "Why?" Uma glares and says, "Just do it!" With that said she dramatically turns and storms away. I say, "I don't know why she wants me there, but Harry I have a really bad feeling about it." He says, "She knows better than to go against me, but if she does try anything I'll protect you." I nod my head and we make out way over to Ursula's.

When we arrive we go in and I see the place has not changed one bit since I left, not that I expected it too. Ursula is a creature of habit. We go and sit at a table with Uma. She says, "So little Mal left this behind." She throws Mal's spell book on the table. I look at it curiously. Yes, it's dangerous, but not here, not where there is no magic. Uma goes on, "And it appears that there is a crack in barrier allowing some magic in." Oh no. Damn it, damn it, damn, it, damn it. She says, "With the help of this book. Harry, Gil, myself and Lola will be going to Auradon to bring down the barrier." The crew let out a cheer and I just sit there. One crew member asks, "Why does the traitor get to go?" Rude. Harry says, "Because where I go she goes. And if ye have a problem ye can take it up with me hook." Wisely the crew member remained silent.

Uma says, "Crew dismissed. You guys know the plan go prepare while I fill in Harry and Lola." Once it was just Harry, Uma and I, Uma says, "Now Lola you don't get to know the plan. What you do get to know is if you interfere. I will take out all your little friends and your sister and then come back here and take out your vain ass mother do you understand me?" I nod and say, "Yes, Uma." Harry calls out, "Gil." Gil hurries out and says, "What?" Harry says, "Take Lola back to the ship." Uma says, "We are leaving in one hour to head to Auradon. Remember what I said Lola." I nod and Harry kisses me gently and says, "I love you princess." I smile sadly and say, "I love you too pirate."

I follow Gil out of Ursula's and he says, "I know this is hard for you, but you know we always dreamed of this Lala." I look at him and say, "Dreamed of what Gil? Hurting innocent people? Taking their homes and punishing them for what their parents did? Our parents are bad people, Gil. Not even just to the heroes of Auradon, but to us too. How many times have I taken care of you after your father took his anger out on you huh? If you do this to these people, you are no better than he is. I want to be better than what my mother is Gil. I can't just hurt these people like you guys can." Gil says, "I don't want to hurt anyone, Lala. I just want off this isle and away from my father. This seems like the only way to do that. I want to be better than my dad too."

I sigh and say, "I'm sorry, Gil. I didn't mean to take that out on you. You are better than your dad, you're my best friend and I love you. This is just so frustrating and I can't stop it or Uma will hurt my friends or worse." He pulls me into a hug and says, "I'm sorry, Lala. I love you too and you are my best friend. It's not fair she's doing this to you, but maybe you won't have to say anything." I give him a curious look and ask, "What do you mean?" He says, "They are very smart, they will figure it out, but maybe you could drop some hints. Help them figure out the plan." I sigh and say, "That's a great idea, except I don't know the plan." Gil than smirks and says, "But I do." He then fills me in on the plan they made. And I must admit, it is pretty diabolical. It shouldn't be too hard to help them figure it out. I jump on Gil and give him a big hug as I say, "Thank you! Thank you so much Gilly!" He says, "No problem Lala!" People think Gil is stupid, but as he just proved he's really not. Just ditzy. Once I work with him on not saying every thought that comes to his mind, he'll be just fine.

Not long after we arrived back at the ship, Harry and Uma arrived. Harry came over to me and asks, "You ready to head back to Auradon princess?" I sigh and tell him, "Knowing you guys are going to destroy it? Not really, but I'm glad you get to see it with me before you do. It's beautiful there." He says, "I am sorry, that what we're doing is so upsetting to you princess. I never want to hurt you, but they deserve to pay."

I look at him and say, "Do they? Harry our parents are horrible people, but not just to them to us too. You father is vicious and hurtful to you in more ways than one. The villains deserve to be here for the things they've done and no we didn't deserve to be here when we were younger. But right now, if you and Uma do this than you will deserve to be here. And if you fail you'll be right back here. Why can't you just escape and sail the seas? Pirates still exist outside the isle you know. Look at Jack Sparrow. I don't want you to become a goody two-shoe Auradon boy or anything like that, I want you to be my cunning pirate. The pirate I fell in love with. I want you to pillage, plunder, steal and just be the pirate I know you are, ruthless and smart. Right now, though, you aren't being as devious and clever as I know you are. You are going along with what Uma wants even though you know it's a bad idea. I'm going to lay down. Wake me when it's time to go." After my speech, I give him a quick kiss and I make my way back to our room to take a nap. I'm drained.

Harry's P.O.V.

After she leaves to our room I start to think about what me little love said. She's right Uma's plan is faulty at best. And as much as I want revenge on them, now is not the time. The cotillion will be filled with people who will try to take us down to defend the king. And we're doing all this so she can get back at Mal? A little ridiculous. I'm still going to go along with this stupid plan for now, but Uma is losing so I think I'll make an escape plan for me little love and I. Considering how helpful he's been lately, I think I'll include Gil in my plan too. Time to make a back-up plan to save me own ass. Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirate's life for me.


	14. Ready or Not?

I don't really know how long I was asleep, but I wake up to someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes to see Harry there, staring back at me. He says, "We are heading to Auradon. Uma found a spell to cloak the ship and another one to get us out of the barrier. The crew is coming, but being confined to the ship. Only Uma, myself, Gil and Ya are going to be leaving." I just nod not really in the mood to deal with this. He sighs and says, "Don't be like that little love." I just look at him with tears in my eyes as I say, "Just stop. You can make me do a lot of this, but you can't make me be ok with this. They don't deserve what you guys are trying to do. I love you and I will always stand by you, but you are asking me to stand by and watch as you hurt my family and my friends, people who I love! Just stop expecting me to just go along with all this."

He says, "I really do hate that this is going to hurt ya. I'm going to be honest with ya little love the likelihood of Uma's plan working out the way she wants it to isn't very high. She's doing this for revenge and I have nothing against that, but the plan is sloppy. She's letting her ego and jealousy fuel her motives and that is not the way to make a plan. What you said to me on deck earlier made me think and I don't care what happens to those people, but I do care what happens to us and on some level, I guess Gil. So, I made a plan, to make sure Ye, Gil, and myself get out of this and not end up back on this isle. Your right pirates exist outside the isle and Jack Sparrow is getting older someone needs to take over as the greatest pirate to sail the seas. What I'm saying is, yes, we are going to go along with her plan to get us off the isle, but I don't think it'll work. I'm trying to build trust again with you, so I am trusting you with this information. I'm in no way betraying Uma, I'm just going to let her plan succeed or fail how she made it."

I sit there in shock. He doesn't think the plan is going to work? He has an escape plan for us and Gil? Ok I have to admit even I underestimated Harry this time. I say, "For someone who knows better than to underestimate you. I just underestimated you. What's the escape plan?" He smirks and says, "Well you know Uma. When her plan falls through she will cause a scene and that will be our diversion to get out before anyone can realize we escaped. Everyone will be at the cotillion, so it shouldn't be too hard to get back to the ship if they are busy with that. I am going to need your help with a part of the plan though." I look at him curiously as I ask, "What part?" He says, "Your mother had magic before she was sent to the isle. So, do ya have the same magic flowing through ya?" This is something I haven't told anyone, I haven't really thought about it much really. I say, "Yes, I do. I didn't know it until I was in Auradon. In those six month's I was there I got a little stir crazy and bored. And I knew I wanted to come back here. I had the same thought you did. If my mom had magic, then would I have it too? I started messing around with spells in Mal's spell book and spell's I found other places and it turns out I do have the magic gift. I'm actually pretty decent at it. Why?"

He says, "I need ya to shrink a row boat for our escape and when the escape time comes I need ya to re-grow it." I say, "I mean in theory, I could do it sure, but without a spell to work with I can't do anything." He then pulls out Mal's spell book and tells me, "Well then it's a good thing that Uma wants me to hold on this until she needs it. I need ya to learn the shrink and unshrink spell and I need to ya to make a copy of this book for us." I nod my head and say, "Done. You'll have to keep everyone away from here until I'm done. Or else we'll be caught." He nods and says, "I'm about to go up on deck. I'm going to lock ye in here, I'll tell everyone it's because we got in another fight and I want to leave you isolated to remember who runs your life." I laugh and say, "Sounds believable." He says, "We're heading out now. Ya have 45 minutes to learn the spells and copy the book. Leave the copy under the lose floorboard we have in here. We don't need Uma to find it. I just want you to know I'm not going to do anything to stop Uma's plan if it works great, but I want us to be prepared for the chance that it won't."

I nod and say, "I'll hide it and I understand Harry. I know you don't suddenly feel remorse for what you guys are trying to do. I know this is all tactical for you. I know you thought through Uma's plans and found all the flaws and I am very aware that you are only coming up with back-up plan to keep your freedom. To keep our freedom. I know if you thought you could take down the everyone there and take over the kingdom you would. I know you would unleash every villain off this isle onto them if you could with no remorse. You're not a hero, you are a villain in every sense of the word. And I love that about you. Everyone else on the isle has always wondered who we were and what we wanted, but you? You have always known who you are and what you want. I love that about you so much, Harry and I would never ask you to be anyone other than who you are." He says, "That's good little love. Because if I thought without a doubt in my mind her plan would work, I would not be making a backup plan. I'd be celebrating taking down those spoiled brats. I accept you are good and you accept that I am evil and that my pirate princess is why we work. We aren't like Ben and Mal we know we don't have to change for each other and we don't try to change each other."

I smile and say, "I love you, Harry! Now get up there before Uma gets suspicious." He nods and gives me a deep passionate kiss conveying all the emotions we've have gone through in the past two days. And it was mind blowing. When he pulled back he says, "I love you so fucking much little love and when this is all over whichever way it goes. We will sail the seas together. Exploring all the lands. I promise you that princess." I smile at that and he makes his way out of the room. Time to study I've got a lot to learn. I didn't mention to him was I only tried small scale magic in Auradon, nothing even close to this big. I hope I can pull it off.

Harry's P.O.V.

As I lock the door behind me leaving my little love in our room, I can't help but to feel bad that I left out part of me plan. Yes, there will be an escape, but it will be Gil and I escaping. I'm not leaving her behind. I'm just giving us a chance to get away and get set up before I come back to take her away. I know she will be pissed when I tell her, but it must be done. Gil is aware of the plan and given a choice. He could come with us or stay in Auradon, because I know they'd give him a chance if he asked for one. He chose to come with us. He doesn't want to be without his Lala. When I take over the ship I'll be captain and he'll be my first mate. I give him a hard time, but I know he isn't stupid.

When I get back on the deck Uma asks, "So?" I roll my eyes acting pissed off as I say, "She's being a fucking brat so I locked her in our room." She laughs and say, "Give it time she'll adjust back to the way things were. She won't have a choice when we take over Auradon. When we rule and her little friends are serving us she will adjust because we won't give her a choice." I hold back the eyeroll I want to do as she says this. One, I can't believe she thinks this faulty plan will without a doubt work. Two, she isn't going to make me little love do any fucking thing. She only answers to me. And three, I almost feel bad for letting her potentially crash and burn, but her ego and pride has taken over and she isn't thinking clearly. The only way to snap her out of it is her failure. Besides she isn't as evil as she thinks. She could probably stay in Auradon, honestly. She isn't evil, she's bitter and that is of no use to me. I say, "If we want to get there in time for Lola to get ready and ya to cast your spell we must be off." She nods and says, "Let's go boys! Time to take back what's ours!" With a cheer, we get ready to set sail.

It didn't take us long to sail there Uma had already placed the cloaking spell on the ship so when we pulled up to a dock no one noticed us. I made my way back down to the room I share with Lola and I unlock the door.

Lola's P.O.V.

I spend the whole journey going over the spell and practicing and in no time at all I had it down, which is pretty shocking. I find the spell to make a copy of the book and then put the original under one of the floorboards in our room. There is no way I'm giving Uma the original. When I finish that I hear a jiggle of keys and look up to see Harry walk in the room. He says, "So?" I say, "Done. I can do the spell and the copy has been made." He says, "Great. Now love we have to find you something to wear for the cotillion." I tell him, "Evie and Mal are supposed to be getting ready in Lonnie and Jane's room, because according to Evie the lighting is better in there. So, can we just go to my room and get the dress I helped Evie make for me? It's beautiful." He ponders it before he says, "I suppose we can do that. We just have to be really careful." I nod and tell him, "I understand."

We make our way to the upper deck to give Uma the copy of Mal's spell book and then we hurry off the ship and managed to avoid being seen somehow. We make it to my room in record time. When we get there I tell him, "I need to shower and do my hair and makeup. You can wait out here. that's my bed over there." He nods and plops down on my bed as I head into the bathroom to get ready. I take a quick shower and then I start with my hair. I blow dry it and put it in a pretty half up and half down style. I do a smokey eye with black, silver, and red eyeshadow. I use black eyeliner and black mascara with some red lipstick. I brought my dress into the bathroom with me and I know Harry will love it, because I've adopted his colors as my own. My dress looks almost identical to Mal's only it's black with red detailing and hearts along the bottom of the skirt. I step into my dress and zip it up as far as I can manage before stepping out of the bathroom and say, "Harry can you zip me up?" He looks up from going through one of the desks in the room.

He walks over to me and says, "You look beautiful. My gorgeous princess." I turn and he runs his hands down my back and it sends chills down my spine, causing me to let a little moan. I hear the smirk in his voice as he says, "Don't worry me little love we will have time for that later." I roll my eyes and say, "Jerk." He says, "No princess, pirate." I just laugh at him and plop down on my bed to put my shoes on, they are black four in heels, that wrap around my ankles. I struggle to get them on so Harry comes over and puts them on for me. I say, "Thank you, Harry." He smirks and says, "Anything for me little love. Now we have to hurry to meet Uma and Gil and to start her disastrous plan." I nod and say, "Well than let's go." I feel kind of bad going into this knowing Uma's likelihood of succeeding is not very high, but I am so glad Harry has a backup plan to get us out of here. Uma's pride has become out of control and I think this lose might be good for her. I'm still going to try to warn my friends and help them discreetly and Harry didn't actually forbid me this time, so I'm not breaking his rules. Let's see how this plans out, poor Ben. He doesn't deserve this. Ready or not cotillion, here we come.


	15. Cotillion

We get to the meeting point in record breaking time. We stopped on the way to shrink the row boat for the escape plan. I also have a cloaking spell ready for when I unshrink it and a surprise spell I haven't told Harry or Gil about. We meet up with Uma, Gil and Ben to make our big entrance. Uma says, "You look good Lola." I nod and say, "So do you Uma." Gil says, "Wow Lala! You look so pretty! You look even better than Uma!" Uma says, "Shut up Gil!" Then she storms dragging away a very quiet Ben. Gil follows behind as do Harry and I. Harry says, "You do look better than Uma and every other girl everywhere little love. Not just tonight, but every night princess." I smile and say, "You are the most cunning and handsome pirate around my love. I'm glad to spend this night with you. It's not quite how I imagined it to be, but I'm just glad I get to spend tonight with you." We continue to make our way to the cotillion and with each step I get more and more nervous. I really hope Mal figure this out as quickly as possible, I really don't want her to get hurt by Uma's stupid plan.

Once we arrive at the cotillion we wait to be announced. The announcer says, "King Benjamin." He walks down the stairs Uma waits a few moments than with a fake innocent and shy look follows after him. The three of us go a few seconds after her and as we all stand there all we hear are whispers. I hear people ask, "Who is that with king Ben?" and, "Who is that with Lola? Is that the pirate she talks about?"

I keep my head down not sure exactly what to say without pissing Uma off and putting everyone on this ship in danger. Ben leans down and kisses his ring on Uma's hand. Uma lets out a fake giggle and Ben walks over to Mal with Uma by his side, us three walk behind them. Ben says, "I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. Something happened to me while I was on the isle with Uma. A connection." Mal asks, "What are you saying?" Poor Mal. Uma may have been my best friend, but Mal is my sister and I hate her for this. Ben says, "What I'm saying is…" But Uma cuts him off and says, "It was love. It was. I just realized how alike Ben and I are. You know?" How can you not see something isn't right guys? They know Ben they have to know he loves Mal and he wouldn't do this to her. Especially not so publicly. Ben says, "We are." And I can see Mal's heart shatter in pieces. Uma says, "I know." Mal says, "Ben?" Ben ignores her and says, "You're so beautiful," to Uma. And Mal says, "Ben! Did you go back for her?" Uma says, "He didn't have too. I dove through the barrier and I'm an excellent swimmer." I wonder how long it took her to come up with that one. Ben says, "The best!" Uma says, "Thank you." Seriously, guys can't you tell something is wrong with him?

Uma takes Mal's hand and says, "Listen Mal I just want to thank you for everything. Thank you so much!" And she hugs Mal. Oh hell no! I take a step forward to beat this bitch, but Harry yanks me back before I can. He mumbles, "Keep to the plan little love. Don't risk your friends for nothing." I glare at him, but remain in my spot as I mumble back, "It wouldn't be for nothing. It'd be for my sister." He doesn't say anything back and we continue to watch the drama unfold. Ben says, "Don't you see Mal? You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together that's why you never told me that you love me. Thank you." Ouch. That was cold even for a villain. Then they start to dance and I see the devastation on Mal's face. I hear Carlos say, "Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." If I didn't know the situation I wouldn't be either. Harry says, "May I have this dance princess?" I sigh and say, "Of course." We begin to dance with Ben and Uma. Harry is actually an amazing dancer. The VKs try to leave, but they are stopped by the announcer saying, "And now for king Ben's master piece designed especially for his lady." And a beautiful stain glass portrait of Ben and Mal is unveiled. It's beautiful we all look on it in ah. Uma snaps, "Cover that back up!" The announcer says, "I will not!" This guy has guts. I like him. All the while Ben is steadily staring at it clearly fighting the effects of the spell a bit. Uma says, "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me Ben?"

Ben says, "I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court as my lady." Ben's father says, "Son." Ben says, "Not now dad! Uh, so as my um, gift to her uh, I'm bringing down the barrier for good." Everyone gasps and starts to freak out. I don't blame them that is crazy. Now would be a great time for everyone to realize something is wrong with him. Ben says, "Fairy godmother, bring down the barrier." Fairy godmother says, "I most certainly will not." Go Fairy godmother! Yes! Uma can't win. Ben says, "I am your king!" Uma says, "Obey him." I connect eyes with Mal and mouth, 'love spell.' She nods and I hear her say, "Ben's been spelled!" and Evie say, "Uma found your spell book."

Uma is whispering to Ben when Mal walks up. Mal says, "Ben. Ben. Look at me." Without the spell book it'll be hard to break the spell, but not impossible. I watch with interest to see what Mal will do and if it'll work. Uma says, "No look at me. You love me remember." Mal says, "No, you don't. Look at me." Uma says, "Yes you do. Bring down the barrier now." Fairy Godmother says, "I do not take orders from you." Uma says, "Ben?" Mal says, "Ben. I never told you that I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough. I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben that's me. I'm part isle and part Auradon." Uma interrupts to say, "Ben. Eyes over here." Mal says, "And Ben you've always known who we are and who we can be. Ben, I know what love feels like. Ben of course I love you. I've always loved you." Then she kisses him. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't tear up a bit. And when they pull back it's clear the spell has been broken. As Ben looks at her with love in his eyes he says, "Mal?" I say, "True loves kiss works every time." Harry looks down at me and asks, "Oh does it now?" He gives me a sweet kiss and when he pulls back I just smile at him, but we are interrupted.

Uma freaks and tries to go for the wand. Fairy godmother says, "No! Guards seize her." As Uma runs to the side of the boat the boys and I realize it's time to put the escape plan in motion. As we make our way to a more discreet place I hear Mal say, "No. Don't! Stop. Wait! Stop! Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain. And you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride stop you from something that you really want. No don't!" Then there was a splash. Then the ship is filled with water and rocking pretty bad. I knew her dramatic ass would do this. Uma's pride is something she can't let go of. It will be her down fall and as I look up and see a dragon, who I'm assuming is Mal, in the sky I know her downfall might come sooner than anticipated. The boys and I find a discreet spot to do what we need to. The boats rocking, but we manage to keep balance. Harry pulls out the boat and throws it over the edge and I cast the spell growing it before it hits the water.

Harry says, "Little love. I need you to stay here. I know you want to come, but we need to go and ready everything and everyone before you get there. Some people may not take me taking over as captain very well and I need to deal with that before you get there." I glare at him and say, "I'm coming Harry! You can't stop me! We are in this together!" He says, "Of course we are princess, but I have to take over the ship on my own. I need you safe so I can concentrate on doing what must be done and if you're there all I'll do is worry for you. And think about it like this princess, this way you have a chance to see your family and friends. Really see them before we head off." I glare at him, but I have to admit it does sound nice to see everyone before we leave. It will be a while before I get to see them again. I sigh in defeat. And say, "I hate you." He smirks and say, "I love ya too. In three days come to the ship. I will have all problems sorted by then." I nod and say, "I'm pissed as fuck at you, but I love you. Jackass." He chuckles and says, "See you soon little love!" With one last hug he makes his way into the row boat. Gil gives me a big hug and says, "We'll see you soon Lala! Can you believe it? I'm a first mate!" I give him a hug and say, "I can definitely believe it Gilly! You deserve it! Hurry now, before this weird ass fight is over."

Once Gil is in the boat I cast a quick cloaking spell on it as they row away. I make my way back over to see Ben talking to Uma as Mal floats in dragon form behind him. This is so freaking weird. I wonder if anyone else thinks so? While everyone is still distracted I cast another quick spell. This one simply wipes everyone's memory of Harry and Gil being here. Even Uma's. As far as everyone is concerned or remembers Uma came here dragging me along in case she needed leverage and the rest of the pirate crew is back on the isle. Can't go looking for something that as far as you know isn't there. When the spell is done I stand in the back of the large crowd and watch as Ben is pulled up onto the boat. I make my way to the front to stand by my sister. When she sees me she says, "Thank goodness Uma didn't hurt you! I can't believe she brought you here and didn't even bring back up. What a stupid plan." Yay! My spell worked, everyone had seen Harry and Gil here. they had seen me and Harry dancing too. I say, "I know. I was shocked too." After Ben is helped back up everyone claps. Carlos and Jay come over to me and they both hug me. Jay says, "We missed you so much!" Carlos says, "We didn't want to leave you there!" I smile and say, "I know and I missed you guys too!"

Before our conversation can finish Mal flies over us in dragon form and lands at the top of the stairs in front of everyone. When she transforms beck to human her dress is now purple and black and it is smoking. She curtsies and Ben bows to her. She is then escorted down the stairs and Evie and I meet her at the bottom. Mal says, "So, I did not know I could do that." Evie says, "Tell me about it. That makes two of us." I laugh and say, "With who your mom is I'm not too surprised, but it's pretty cool." She starts smoking again, so Evie and I blow to make it stop. She says, "Thank you." Then she pulls me into a big hug and says, "I'm so sorry! Your separated from Harry again and it's all my fault! I promise I will get him off that isle soon so you can be together." Before I can respond Evie grabs my hand and turns over my wrist. She says, "You got his name tattooed on you?!" I hear a quite a few gasps three I can definitely pick out are Jay, Carlos, and Mal. I say, "I love him. I did it to show him that. It's a small step, but it helped and I don't regret it." She smiles sadly at me as she pulls me into a hug. She says, "We'll get him back, you both deserve to be happy." I smile sadly at her and say, "I'm glad you think so." Then the three of us connect hands. Evie says, "Shall we?" Mal and I connect eyes and smile then we turn to Eve and say, "We shall."

We lead Mal down to Ben. He pulls her to her into a kiss. Carlos says, "Alright. Alright. Alright. Alright." Ben then says, "I owe you guys so much." Everyone agrees jokingly and Ben continues, "If there's anything you need, or anything I can do for you." Evie steps up and says, "Uh, actually there is Ben. I know a girl who would love to come to Auradon. It's Drusilla's daughter. Dizzy." I nod and say, "She's like a little sister to us." Ben says, "Then she should come." Evie says, "Actually, uh, there are a lot of kids who would like it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who deserve a second chance. Can I may be get you a list." Ben says, "Yes. Yes absolutely. Please." Everyone cheers. Ben looks at me and says, "I promise to do my best to bring over Harry and Gil for you. You deserve to be happy Lola." I smile and say, "Thank you Ben." We too share a quick hug. A guard comes up and says, "Lady Mal we found your spell book below deck. Uma had it." Mal says, "You know I think this belongs in the hands of fairy godmother. Fairy godmother?" I almost tell her that is only a copy of her book, but I think better of it. They won't look for something they don't know is missing. Fairy godmother pops up from nowhere and says, "Yes mhmm that's me. Thank you." Mal says, "This belongs in the museum." Fairy godmother says, "It does, yes and I'm going to take it." Mal says, "Go for it. I'm not going to be needing it anymore." Good for you Mal. Unfortunately, for me I'm about to go off with a bunch of pirates so I do need it, too keep their asses in line and cover for their dumb asses.

Then the damn splashing starts. Ugh my hair took forever! Can we not? Guess not. Damn!

Ben: Lookin' back on yesterday, I thought I gave it everything, but still there's so much road ahead of me.

Mal: When I looked into yours eyes I guess I didn't recognize, who we are and all that we can be.

Mal and Ben: Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end. 'Cause in your heart is where it all begins.

All: We gotta be bold. We gotta be brave. We gotta be free. We gotta be loud. Makin' that change. You gotta believe. (Woah, Oh, Oh) We'll look deep inside and we'll rise up and shine. We can be bold. We can be brave. Let everyone see. It starts with you and me. (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!) It starts with you and me! (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!)

Mal: It starts with you and me.

Evie & Carlos: There's something special that I've learned. It's together we can change the world. Everybody's got something they can bring.

Mal, Jay and Me: When you take a look inside yourself, do you wish you were something else? But who you are is who you need to be.

Mal, Evie, and Me: Sometimes it's hard yourself, but it's worth it in the end. 'Cause in your heart is where it all begins.

All: We gotta be bold. We gotta be brave. We gotta be free. We gotta be loud. Makin' that change. You gotta believe. (Woah, Oh, Oh) We'll look deep inside and we'll rise up and shine. We can be bold. We can be brave. Let everyone see. It starts with you and me. (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!) It starts with you and me! (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!)

Mal, Evie, and Me: If we all can do our part, we know that it can be the start. To bring about the difference that we need, yeah.

All: I promise we can worth this out. I promise we can see it through. Don't you know it's up to me, it's up to me and you! All: We gotta be bold. We gotta be brave. We gotta be free. We gotta be loud. Makin' that change. You gotta believe. (Woah, Oh, Oh) We'll look deep inside and we'll rise up and shine. We can be bold. We can be brave. Let everyone see. It starts with you and me. (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!) It starts with you and me! (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!) It starts with you and me. (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!) It starts with you and me! (Woah, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh -Hey!)

Towards the end of the song Ben and Mal run up to the top of the stairs where his parents stand. After we finish the song we all bow and curtsy. During the splashing and craziness, the girl's dresses had shortened for safety purposes. Thank goodness Evie made the dresses where they could be shortened if needed, she literally thinks of everything. I dance around with Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jay and Brad. Brad says, "We were so worried Lola. I'm glad you got to see Harry and I hope they bring him here, soon. You deserve to be happy." I smile and say, "Thank you, Brad! I'm glad you are my friend." He smiles back at me and we go back to dancing. Three days I get three days with my family before I go back to Harry and who knows when I'll see them again. I decide to make them the best three days, because as much as I miss Harry when we are apart I miss my family almost as much. I have to admit I'm excited for this new adventure. Harry and I taking on the seas? I'm so ready! Look out world here we come!


	16. Taking Off

These last three days have dragged by so slowly it was almost unbearable. I love my friends and family I do, but I just got Harry back and it sucks to be separated from him again. I get why he did it I really do, because you never know what those who are only loyal to Uma did when those two arrived without her. I also know most of the crew only sticks around because of Harry so it shouldn't take him to long to take care of any problems that may arise. I have had fun with my friends and family in these three days I was stuck in Auradon waiting to escape with my cunning pirate.

I helped Evie with her dress business (even though her and Doug have it under control and don't need me), I helped Mal find a good balance between her Auradon self and her Isle of the Lost self (which was easier than expected), I helped Ben and Evie pick the next batch of villain kids (Harry and Gil are on the list I feel almost bad about that), Jay and I worked out like we always do (Lonnie joined in too), Carlos, Jane, and I spent some time teaching Dude how to be polite and not talk too much (It was not an easy task), and Brad and I talked as usually, he's the only one who knows about Harry and I leaving (I trust him with my life it didn't feel right not telling him, I knew he wouldn't try to stop me).

On the third day I waited until everyone was in bed fast asleep then I quickly wrote a note that says:

I'm sorry guys I couldn't lose Harry again. Never think I don't love you, I just need to do this for me. Being without Harry hurts too much and he is never going to be an Auradon boy and I'm not sure I want him to be. Don't look for us, if you know Harry you know you won't find us. He's too smart and to cunning. You'll see me again, when you least expect it. I love you guys so much and wish you all the happiness in the world.

xoxo Lola.

I carefully and quietly place the note on my bed than I grab Mal's spell book and shrink my bags filled with all my stuff. I may be going on a pirate ship with a bunch of smelly boys, but that does not mean I need to become like them. I am probably bringing way too much, but Harry will get over it. I put all my shrunken bags in my purse and quietly head out the door. Once I'm in the hallway I cast a quick cloaking spell to keep anyone from seeing me. I quickly make my way out of the school almost running into King Ben and Fairy Godmother in the process. I managed to dodge both of them and leave the school in record time. I all but ran to where I knew the ship was. I miss Harry so damn much, but I was trying not to look desperate.

When I finally got close I had to uncloak myself and wait for Harry since the ship was still cloaked. I didn't have to wait long before I saw him appear from nowhere. He takes my hand and helps me onto the ship. Once we are on the ship he says, "Welcome back me little love. I've missed you so much!" I smile and tell him, "I've missed you too Harry. Did you get all your problems solved?" He nods with a smirk and tells me, "Aye, we did and I only had to throw one person over board." I nod, but don't ask about it because I honestly don't want to know the details. He asks, "Where's all your stuff princess?" I held up my purse and say, "In here I shrunk it all, it was too much to carry all on my own." He groans and says, "You brought to much didn't you?" I roll my eyes and say, "I brought what I needed and if that is too much to you I can walk my ass back to my dorm and unpack there." He grabs me and pulls me to him and says, "You will not get away from me that easily little love. Bring all the stuff you want we'll make it work."

I smirked at him and say, "That's better. Ready to get out of here, love?" He nods and tells me, "I am and we already have a treasure we want to head out for. It's one of the ones my father told me stories about. We were just waiting on you to set sail." I smile softly at him and say, "Well here I am, so anchors away." He nods and screams, "Alright boys time to set sail!" Gil comes over to me, he gives me a quick hug and says, "I missed you Lala!" I smile and tell him, "I missed you too, Gil. We'll catch up later for now let's get out of here." He nods and makes his way to his spot as I look back and way as Auradon fades away. I feel a presence behind me and I don't even have to turn around to know its Harry. I hear him ask, "Do you regret leaving?" I turn to him with the biggest smile and say, "Not even a little." He pulls me into a deep earth shattering and I forget all about Auradon because I'm back with my cunning pirate and I will never leave him again. I hope my family and friends understand that, but I can't bring myself to care if they don't.

I'm sailing the seas with my pirate and soon he will be known as the greatest pirate alive, even better than Jack Sparrow. I will make sure of it. As we pull back from our kiss we look over towards the Isle where this started, where we fell in love and we just watch as it fades away. We are where we always wanted to be and we are together, while everyone who tried to tear us down is stuck there. Isn't life great? Time to start our new adventure! Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirate's life for me.

The next day in Auradon

Evie's P.O.V

.When I wake up I instantly feel like something is different. I look over at Mal's bed and see her sleeping there peacefully. Then I look over at Lola's bed and see it empty and made up. That is weird she never makes her bed. As I look around the room I notice that all of her stuff is missing and that worries me. I quickly get out of my bed and notice a piece of paper on her bed. I quickly pick it up and read what it says:

I'm sorry guys I couldn't lose Harry again. Never think I don't love you, I just need to do this for me. Being without Harry hurts too much and he is never going to be an Auradon boy and I'm not sure I want him to be. Don't look for us, if you know Harry you know you won't find us. He's too smart and to cunning. You'll see me again, when you least expect it. I love you guys so much and wish you all the happiness in the world.

xoxo Lola.

What does that mean? Harry is on the isle isn't he? Did she go back to the isle? I rush over to Mal and shake her awake. She glares at me and asks, "What is so important Evie?" I shove the note in her face and as she reads it she doesn't start to panic like I am. She says, "E, she's with Harry so you know she's safe. I highly doubt she's on the isle. If I had to guess, I would say Harry came over with Uma and Lola hide him away. She never fit in on the isle and Harry would have never fit in here. Them running off together is best option for those two. I say we give them a few days head start then let everyone else know so if they do try to go after them they'll be too far gone. We'll see her again, you know her." I sigh knowing she's right. I say, "Ok. You're right. We'll wait a few days and tell the others."

True to our word we waited three days and told everyone Lola took off with Harry. Jay and Carlos were furious and wanted to track them down and drag her back. Luckily Lonnie and Jane calmed them down and convince them to let her be. Fairy Godmother also wanted to track them down, but Mal convinced her that they were harmless and she said she'd let it go for now. Doug was happy my sister got to be with her true love like the rest of us. Brad admitted that he knew she was going to go before she left, which wasn't really that shocking to me because she tells Brad everything. And Ben was torn, but Mal reminded him that while Captain Jack Sparrow was a pirate he was also an asset to those he deemed worthy of helping. She pointed out that Harry could one day be an asset to us because Lola would ask him to help us if we needed it. With that thought in mind and the fact he wanted Lola to be happy Ben left well enough alone ordering everyone in the kingdom to do so as well.

I miss my sister, but I am glad she is happy and I know I will see her again. I also know it'll be in some unexpected way and Harry will probably be along for the ride. I honestly can't wait. My little sister is off on a great pirate adventure and I can't wait to hear the stories she'll bring back from her travels.


	17. The End Authors Note

Well that's the end of this story, but don't worry I'm thinking I will post random one shots from Lola and Harry's adventures. Let me know if you want me to do that. Hope you enjoyed The Apple That Fell Far From The Tree. I just love Lola and Harry.


End file.
